Loving You
by Random915
Summary: The girls are back for their senior year and are better than ever. But when they meet their mutual enemies of the past the specialists. What will become of their relationship hate, love or confusion. Join us on a journey of love, friendship and magic. Disclaimer: I do not own winx club except my oc's and plot
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Come on Stell hurry up the shops are going to close soon!" said Layla as they zoomed through the streets of Magix.

"Okay just a minute." Stella panted slowing down.

"Woah!" shouted Layla falling down.

"Oh I'm so sorr..Layla ?" said the mystery boy.

"NABU!" screeched Layla.

"What" said Nabu sheepishly.

"What are YOU doing here!" shouted Layla.

"Uhhhh I live here." told Nabu looking at the floor not making eye contact.

When he looked up again he saw Layla sprinting down the street pulling an angry Stella along with her.

"Well that went well." said Brandon.

"Brandon darling let's go and buy me that dress!" exclaimed a very frustrated Mitzi from the other side of the road.

"Ok babe just a minute!" shouted Brandon.

"The things I do for that girl." Brandon muttered to Nabu before leaving.

As Nabu entered the starbucks nearby he rethought of the events that happened in the last 6 minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Meanwhile with the girls

"Where are you our show starts in an hour!" said a worried Bloom.

"Calm down B we are at the shops right now anyway you'll never guess who I saw." said Layla.

"Who?" said Bloom.

"Well." said Layla teasingly.

"Tell me tell me!" said an ecstatic Bloom.

Knowing the girls for nearly her whole life she knew everything there is to know about them.

"KK it was Nabu he was acting all sweet and kind why that little..Stella's done we will be there soon don't panic." said Layla.

"ok lay but if you aren't here in the next 5 min I will personally hunt you down and kill you..but not literally." said Bloom.

"ok C ya!" she said as she hanged up.

"You heard her stell quick quick!" pushing Stella out of the shop.

"K Jeez calm down!" exclaimed Stella as she made a portal to where the other girls where getting ready for the stage.

**Next chapter their will be singing and dancing!**

**Until then...**

**Stay Random!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"You're here," said Flora checking her watch," and right on time you've got 15 minutes left to get ready."

"Make that 14 minutes 47 seconds and 11 milliseconds." said Tecna.

"Well well well look who decided to finally show up ,Bloom's going crazy out there." told Musa.

"We will be done in 5 mins." said Layla.

"10!" said stella going to her dressing room.

12 minutes later on stage

As the winx took their places the whole hall was silent.

"Hi everyone! as you know we are the winx and we will be performing our new hit single You're The One" said bloom into the microphone

**You're The One Lyrics**

woke up this morning  
>i am so lazy! i'm late again<br>put on my makeup  
>the sun is shining, i feel great<br>i rush down the street, my friends are waiting  
>there for me<br>one more adventure  
>it's gonna be a tough day at school<br>there's so much to learn and we are giving all our best  
>no time for foolin'<br>it may seem hard but it's my life

the teacher caught me daydreaming  
>again<br>all i can think is you  
>and will i make it to the end?<br>my friends keep telling me

You're the one who can do the incredible things you do  
>You're the best and baby you deserve the gifts you have<br>can't you see? you are strong  
>you fight against demons everyday<br>you're a star; remember where you come from who you are  
>come join us!<p>

we have a day out  
>i wonder what we're going to do<br>i'm so excited!  
>shall we go shopping all day long?<br>i'll see my parents  
>it's hard to be away from home<br>but it's all worth it, i love to share it with my  
>friends<br>now look at yourself, you know i'm talking to you

you're the one who can do incredible things you do  
>you're the best and baby you deserve the gifts you have<br>can't you see? you are strong  
>you fight against the demons everyday<br>you're a star, remember where you come from and who you  
>are<br>come join us!

why be extraordinary when you can always be yourself?  
>you are a Fairy, believe it<br>why can't you see that?

you're the one who can do incredible things you do  
>you're the best and baby you deserve the gifts you have<br>can't you see? you are strong  
>you fight against the demons everyday<br>you're a star, remember where you come from and who you  
>are<br>come join us!

Come Join Us!  
>COme Join Ussss Us!<br>Come Join Us!(Us!)

You're A Fairy Believe It  
>You Gonna Believe It<br>Cause You Are The One!

The winx got a standing ovation.

"As you may or may not know there are six backstage passes to be won and you will only be allowed to bring 1 person each." said Musa before they called out the winning tickets.

"Numbers 974, 356 , 201!" said Flora.

" And 578, 624 and 715" Tecna called out.

"Eeek girlies that's us! " screeched Ava.

Everyone turned their heads only to see a bunch of girls pulling their boyfriends hand along with them to the stage.

" Please don't tell me.." said a shocked Musa who was the only one who called actually make out the words she wanted say out of 4 of the 6 girls.

"Yep told you so!" said an annoyed Stella.

" Lets take this show backstage." said the security while looking at the group hopefully who were sending each other venomous glares before leaving.

After the show...

BACKSTAGE

"You know..you remind me of someone I think her name was Brook no Belinda ..." said Diaspro thoughtfully.

" Oh don't remind me of those boyfriend stealing brats!" hissed Camila.

"They must really hate us then." Flora murmured to Tecna.

"You think." whispered Tecna.

" Oh Mitzi don't you remember me." Stella said sarcastically offended.

"Stella, how could I forget!" Mitzi smirked.

"So it really is them." said Kennedy grabbing Nabu closer.

"So much for a invite." snorted Mackenzie glaring at Musa.

"Well leave you know where the do is!" said a frustrated Musa pointing to it.

"Fine we will." said Mackenzie.

"Sluts." said Camila.

" Look who's talking!" said Flora surprisingly.

Thats when they all starting arguing.

" Security! " Bloom said suddenly.

The 'Fashionistas' (the name they call themselves) got taken out and the specialists who haven't said a word slowly trailed behind."

" I'm glad thats over!" Tecna exclaimed.

"So what do we do now." Layla said.

"Ooh I know SLUMBER PARTY!" Stella bursted.


	4. Chapter 4

At their penthouse Magix city...

"It's slumber party time!" squealed Stella as they all sat around around in a circle in their pjs (season 5 ones).

"So how about truth or dare." said Tecna bringing an empty bottle.

"I'll start." said stella spinning the bottle which landed on flora the first culprit.

"I know not to choose dare after what happened last time so truth." told flora.

" ok have you ever fallen in love?" said stella.

"You already know the answer to that missy." said flora.

"Fine but I can't think anymore so I'll have to do dare." said stella pulling all the girls minus flora in a huddle to tell them her dare.

After lots of whispering they finally came back.

"We dare you to go..."Musa said.

"Skinny dipping!" bursted Bloom.

"What!" said Flora horrified.

"A dare's a dare." Layla said.

"According to my calculations if you do not do the dare you will have to suffer the consequences..."

"Yeah whatever Tec said." said stella earning a playful glare from Tecna.

"Alright fine." said an exasperated Flora.

"Go on flo what ya waiting for christmas?" Musa said jokingly.

"Yeah we are ready when you are." said Layla.

10 minutes later...

"You done it finally!" said bloom to a very wet and cold flora.

"Yes I did now I'm going to go and get changed then it's my turn so you better watch out ." flora said darkly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sky-Diaspro**

**Brandon-Mitzi**

**Helia-Camila**

**Riven-Mackenzie**

**Timmy-Ava**

**Nabu-Kennedy**

**It's not that I don't like those names actually I find them quite pretty.**

The night was filled with popcorn donuts movies pranks and sodas. As Flora being Flora she keeps her promises and made each and every one of the girls suffer.

The next morning the girls woke up early knowing the next day they would be at school. Later that evening the girls decided to follow their tradition of having a late dinner on the day before school.

_**At 6pm**_

"Come on Stell, our they'll give our reservations away." told tecna.

"Well they can't cause we're princesses and we're the winx obviously." boasted Stella grabbing her coat.

"Finally you're done now transport us to the restaurant go go go!" exclaimed Layla as Stella bought out her scepter.

**(I have their outfits on my profile if u could have a look...)**

_**Meanwhile...**_

"Girlies the boys are here to pick us up!" squealed Diaspro.

All the 'girlies' came running out rushing to the car awaiting them.

"Oh Bubu!" shouted Kennedy kissing him.

"Hey Kennedy ,hey girls." Nabu said unenthusiastically.

"Tim-tim!"screeched Ava running to him.

"Hi Ava, come on and get in the car or we'll be late." said Timmy dodging her kiss and giving her one on her cheek instead.

"Urgh your no fun anymore." Ava moaned.

"Rejected." Camila sang as they made their way to the back of the car

"I could say the same for you." Ava retorted.

"You could say the same for all of us." Diaspro grumbled.

"Ever since those fairy wannabes came they been acting so weird." Mitzi hissed.

" We need to find new boy toys and soon." Mackenzie whispered making sure the boys couldn't hear anything they have or will be say.

"Kenzies right we've been these losers for waaayyyy to long." Kennedy mouthed as they entered the resturant only to be met with the...

**I wanna make this chappie longer but I'll leave it with a cliffhanger don't worry chapter 6 is already up.**

**Peace.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Previously...**

**"Kenzies right we've been these losers for waaayyyy to long." Kennedy mouthed as they entered the resturant only to be met with the...**

**Food Fight**

"Winx!" said Kennedy horrified.

**Musa POV...**

"Oh man!Not again!" I muttered as we went past them quickly.

" I can not believe it, why them!" Bloom sighed while sitting down.

"So what should we order I would like some macaroni and cheese with green tea." Flora says trying to lighten up the mood.

"I'd like chicken and salad with a milkshake." Stella says.

"I will get pizza and coke." Bloom said.

"Us too!" Tecna and Layla say.

"So flo wants mac&cheese and green tea,stell chicken&salad with milkshake, strawberry right, and an XL pizza for the four of us and coke for B..." I said.

"Yep" they all said.

"I also.."

"You want pepsi tec and lay wants fanta right and I'll get myself sprite." I also say cutting tec off as they all nodded.

**_5 mins later..._**

"I was coming back with the food when I bumped into someone and accidentally spilled on them.

I look up to see a very angry Riven and Mackenzie with her hands all over him trying to pick the food off before helping him up.

I couldn't help but snigger which made Riven more angry and he grabbed a cake from a nearby waiter and through it in my face but I dodged so it hit Tecna.

With Tecna only to through her pizza at Riven but it missed hm and hit Layla instead who through a shake at Kennedy and you know what happens next.

Soon after the manager came with security and threw all 18 of out.

"Now this is probably going to cause another scandal." Stella grumbled.

"Let's stop thinking about the bad stuff and lets go to the ." Bloom exclaimed as we left in Layla's car.

_**Meanwhile..**_

**Rivens POV..**

"I can't believe they broke up with us." I said.

"I thought that was what we all wanted." Sky said.

"No, that they broke up before we could break up with them." I said.

A girl has never broken up with me well except Muse of course.

"Hey, how bout we go to the Magix fruitituti bar." Brandon suggested.

"Yeah, they have good singers." Timmy said.

"Now, we're single we're finally free." Helia said humorously.

"Too true bro," Nabu said as we left in his car.


	7. Chapter 7

Move

**Hi it's me again Random!**

**Here's Chapter 7!**

"Let's go!" Layla said jumping out the the car and when everyone got out she locked it and ran ahead of them all.

"Wait!" Stella shouted.

Everyone turned to look at her with a face like what now.

"We can't go in the bar looking like this." explained Stella pointing to their clothes changing them into now new clean clothes.

**(Fruiti music bar outfits season 4)**

"Thank, Stell." they all said in usion.

As they entered the bar Flora suggested they should sing a song.

"Yeah nice idea Flo." said Musa.

They sat down on a table large enough for the six of them and each ordered a smoothie.

Bloom=Mango

Stella=pineapple

Flora=Strawberry

Musa=Cherry

Tecna=Peach

Layla=Grape

Kiko=Carrot

"Gee I'm so hungry all of the food we ordered before went on us not in our mouths because of a certain someone." Bloom said teasingly while Kiko nodded in agreement.

"Hey it's not my fault blame my clumsiness." Musa said jokingly going along with it as they all laughed not noticing certain group of boys.

"Well we better go and grab our drinks then by the way I added some nachos because I knew you were all hungry." tecna said standing up as they all smiled gratefully before getting up as well.

10 minutes later...

"We would love to Rox." Bloom said cheerfully.

"Thanks!, okay you're on 5 min." Roxy said happily as she left.

"K! Stell work your magic." Layla said as Stella transformed them into band outfits.

**(It's on my profile)**

They got up on stage with head microphones on.

**Move"**

_[All:]_  
>Mmh <em>[x4]<em> (ah) Mmh (ah) Mmh _[repeats]_

_[Stella]_  
>Hey baby (mmh <em>[x12]<em>)

[Flora]  
>Tell me your name<p>

I got a fever for you

[Layla]

I just can't explain  
>But there's just one problem<p>

[Bloom]

I'm a bit old school  
>When it comes to lovin'<p>

[Musa]

I ain't chasing you  
>Ain't waiting<p>

[Tecna]

I'm on a roll  
>You've got to let yourself go<p>

_[Musa,Tecna,Layla]_  
>Oh (talk to me)<br>You know that I've been waiting for you (and I noticed you, too)  
>Don't leave me standing all by myself (I won't leave you standing all alone)<br>'Cause I ain't looking at no one else (oh, baby)

_[Bloom,Stella,Flora]_  
>Hey,<br>Get your back off the wall  
>Don't you get comfortable<br>Looking so hot,  
>I think that I might fall (woo!)<br>Feeling like it's my birthday  
>Like Christmas day came early<br>Just what I want  
>So when we move<br>You move

_They all started dancing around the stage_

_[All:]_  
>Hey<br>Get your back off the wall  
>Don't you get comfortable<br>Looking so hot  
>I think that I might fall<br>Feeling like it's my birthday  
>Like Christmas day came early<br>Just what I want  
>So when we move<br>You move

_[Bloom]_  
>Oh silly<br>Why you afraid?

[Stella]

Don't be a big baby  
>Quit playing games<p>

[Flora]

And put your arms around me  
>You know what to do<p>

[Bloom,Stella,Flora]

And we can take it down low

_[Musa]_  
>Oh<br>You know that I've been waiting for you (for you!)

[Tecna]

Don't leave me standing all by myself (myself!)

[Layla]

Cause I ain't looking at no one else (looking at no one else, looking at no one else)  
>(hey yeah oh)<p>

Hey  
>Get your back off the wall<br>Don't you get comfortable  
>Looking so hot<br>I think that I might fall  
>Feeling like it's my birthday<br>Like Christmas day came early  
>Just what I want<br>So when we move  
>You move<p>

Get your back off the wall  
>Don't you get comfortable<br>Looking so hot (yeah!)  
>I think that I might fall<br>Feeling like it's my birthday  
>Like Christmas day came early (early! Yeah)<br>Just what I want  
>So when we move<br>You move

_[Musa_  
>I know that you wanna<br>But you can't cause you gotta

Stay cool in the corner

[Tecna]  
>When the truth is that you wanna move<p>

So move

I know that you wanna  
>[Layla]<p>

But you can't cause you gotta  
>Stay cool in the corner<br>When the truth is that you wanna move

[Musa,Tecna,Layla]

So move

_[Bloom]_  
>Move it baby, oh!<br>You know that I've been waiting for you (ooh!)

[Stella]

Don't leave me standing all by myself  
>Cause I ain't looking at no one else<p>

[Flora]

Looking at no one else  
>Looking at no one else<p>

_[All:]_  
>Hey! Hey!<br>I'm ready, hey!  
>Boy come and get me<br>Don't be scared  
>Show me what you do<br>Don't you know a girl  
>Like a boy who moves?<br>Hey! Hey!  
>I'm ready, hey!<br>Boy come and get me  
>Don't be scared<br>Show me what you do  
>Don't you know a girl<br>Like a boy who moves?

Hey,  
>Get your back off the wall<br>Don't you get comfortable  
>Looking so hot<br>I think that I might fall  
>Feeling like it's my birthday<br>Like Christmas day came early  
>Just what I want<br>So when we move  
>You move<p>

Hey! Hey! I'm ready, hey!  
>Boy come and get me<br>Don't be scared  
>Show me what you do<br>Don't you know a girl  
>Like a boy who moves!<p>

"woohoooo!" the crowd cheered.

"I LOVE YOU MUSA!"

"MARRY ME BLOOM BABY!"

"FLORA YOUR SO HOT!"

"TECNA YOUR THE EQUATION TO MY LIFE!"

"LAYLA YOUR BEAUTIFUL HONEY!"

"STELLA YOUR A STAR KISS ME!"

Random boys cheered from the crowd leaving the winx blushing and the specialists fuming.

Once the winx left the stage at the corner of their eyes they saw the one and only specialists AKA the love of the lives otherwise known as their exs.

"Well we heard your coming back to Gardenia high." Helia said awkwardly.

"Yes and now would you please move so we can get home." said Flora trying not to be rude.

"Of course, Ladies first." said Brandon holding the door open to them.

"Same old flirt I see." muttered Stella silently.

"What was that?" Sky asked.

"Nothing." Bloom replied quickly as they sprinted off.

"Urgh why them again." Layla complained.

"Third time lucky more like unlucky." Tecna snorted as they arrived at their penthouse that's only a 2 min drive.

**(Penthouse on my profile as well as bedrooms)**

**"**I'm gonna hit the sack night girls" said Musa as the girls followed her lead.

"Nightnight!" they all said.

After they all said goodnight to each other they all went their separate ways knowing it would be a busy next day.

**Thanx for all ur reviews! :D**

**Peace.**

**Random915**


	8. Chapter 8

"I still don't understand how they found out we were coming back to gardenia high." bloom said pacing up and down.

"I'm not really sure actually for once." Tecna said thoughtfully rubbing her chin not taking her eyes of her laptop while going back to typing furiously.

"Hey have you seen Stella by and chance." Said Flora curiously.

"Oh did she say she was gonna start packing." Bloom said.

"But that's illogical we don't leave for another week or two and most of our stuff is at alfea." Tecna said.

"She said 'But I have so much clothes to pack'"Musa said in a high-pitched voice mocking Stella.

We started giggling silently.

"Classic Stell always worrying about clothes." Layla said jokingly between her laughs shaking her head.

"Hey did anyone call my name." Stella said poking her head through the door holding six newly made outfits.

"What are they." Flora said tilting her head to the side.

**Musa POV**

"This my dear flo is our new school outfits." Stella says snapping her fingers making the outfits appear on us.

"Wow!" we said twirling round and inspecting our new outfits even tecna took her eyes of her laptop.

"Well girls Ms F is waiting let's go." Stella said taking out her specter.

"Solaria!" Stella shouted throwing her ring in the air then teleporting us to Alfea college.

**Meanwhile...**

"What I don't understand is why Ms F sent us here right now I know we have to go and protect the girls on earth but seriously right now we have a whole week to rest." Riven said moaning.

"Oh wow seriously, why now." Riven said again as he saw the winx signing signatures and smiling at the fairies of alfea.

Once the winx caught sight of the boys they charged to Ms F while the boys also were marching there hot on the girls tails.

The 12 confused and angry kids entered the office all wondering the same question.

Why?

**I'm really sorry this is short I'll try and update 2morow.**

**Thanks for review. :D**

**Chapter 9 will be up soon until then...**

**Stay Random!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Riven's POV**_

Yes I get that they are really powerful and are really easy targets now that all their enemies in the past expect Tritannus and the Ancestral witches have joined together _**(A/N the winx and specialist are 18 and the girls got all their transformations early they only met the boys once in their freshman year which they spent on earth instead of what happened season 1 btw the attack on domino never happened ,bloom was never on earth with her adoptive parents and was on domino with daphne who nothing happened to the girls had know each other since they could talk since their parents are all royalty and know each other like Best friends.)**_

I understood in their freshman year we had to all go on a mission on earth to see how people live like there for the year we had to go as well like secret bodyguards but now they're much older they're 18 for god's sake and they have each other. We knew we had to go back to gardenia high with them but spend the last week before we leave to earth everywhere they go. Thats so unfair! I bet they're gonna do girlie stuff like ballet and go ice skating and I was right about that. They went so many place we could barely keep up with them. At least we get seperate houses when we get to earth unlike last time but we still are .

_**At ice skating:**_

The girls are wearing ice skating outfits but the boys just wore their Red Fountain uniform with skates.

**(The girls outfits are on my homepage)**

"I just love the feeling of skating." Layla said as she glided and done a spin in the air landing on her feet.

"I just love the feeling of skating." Nabu mocked in a high-pitched tone causing us boys to crack up earning deadly glares from the girls.

After half an hour of skating laughing glaring at each other...

"I'm so hungry." Stella grumbled.

"You're always hungry." The rest of the girls said in usion.

"What I don't get is how you girls eat so much yet you're so thin, if you didn't do all this fighting with enemies and training well I think you would have quite a tummy there which you wouldn't want would you." Brandon said pretending to care causing us boys to smirk trying to hold back laughter.

"Awww you do care."Stella said.

Then she said. "Well excuse me I could say the same for you and who dare you WHO FREAKIN DARE YOU DO YOU THINK YOU ARE CALLING ME FAT."Stella screeched bursting poking Brandon in the chest.

"Gee now we definitely know not to mess with the drama queen." Timmy mumbled causing Stella to glare at him.

"Excuse me!" Stella hissed.

"Geez take I chill pill." Sky said covering his ears.

"Well I think we know who the drama king is." Bloom said glaring at him.

"Come on girls let's go we don't need them to look after us." Flora said grabbing what she thought was Bloom's hand.

"Well I think you do." snarled a very familiar voice.

"Darkar." they all said shell-shocked.

"Not only him but a whole group of blood-thirsty vengeance seeking villains." said another voice coming out of the shadows with three other voices.

"Trix,Baltor." They said again.

"Come on girls it's time." Bloom said.

"Magic Winx SIRENIX" they all said transforming while us boys got into battle stances.

"Bring it." I heard my musa say did I just say my musa oops.

This is how it was..

Stella=Icy

Musa =Darcy

Flora=Stormy

Layla,Tecna,Bloom,Specialist=Baltor,Darkar

After 1hr of gruesome hard fighting Darcy,Stormy and Darkar had been knocked out we just have to get rid of Baltor cause he's the one giving Darkar power and the Trix well that's gonna be a whole nother story.

"Retreat."a very weak Baltor yelled to a struggling Icy transforming the both of them to who knows where.

"Well,well,well I guess their not gonna need these idiots." Tecna said motioning to Darcy,Stormy and Darkar.

She picked up her phone which was ringing.

"Yes we're all fine just a few scratches and bruises which I think can be healed by Flora's special green tea." said Tecna.

"Yep got it so when are they gonna come and take them away,Now? !We have to leave Mrs F we're coming back we have to start packing Bye Mrs F don't worry we'll stay safe yes I understand Bye!" said Tecna nodding.

"We have to leave tomorrow cause it's likely Baltor and Icy are gonna come back for Stell can you transport us please" Tecna said.

"Solaria! Transport to alfea!" said Stella and we were all gone as quick as Brandon can wink.

When we got there next to the girls in their dorm.

_**Next Morning..**_

_**Musa POV...**_

I was woken up by Stell screaming storming into my room trying to look for her high heels which I burrowed without asking and forgot to give them back accidently I also saw Tec's bed empty I'm guessing I'm the last to wake up.

I got up, threw her high heels to her and ran into the toilet before she screamed the dorm down.

Too late..

"MUSA!"

After 20 mins I also took a nice warm shower I came out with my head and my body wrapped in a towel.

I screamed.

"Riven Critonia GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM." I shouted snatching my song book from him.

"I read it and I saw..." Riven said smirking.

"Shut up and get out." I said trying to hold my anger in.

When he got out I slammed the door shut and slid down the door and for some odd reason I was smiling clutching my song book.

Then I got up I got changed.** (The boys are wearing their season 4 civilian and the girls are wearing their season 5 civilians)**

I put my hair up **(Season 5 hair style)**

Then started packing all my clothes after half an hour I was finally done and closed my suitcases trunk then grabbed both of them and rolled them past the common room left them at the door and grabbed an apple,water, crisps and a homemade choc chip cookie made by Flo then grabbed my bags and sprinted out of the door to see everyone holding their bags.

"I'll go and get Musa."Tecna said about to turn.

"No need." I said reaching them.

We all said bye to Mrs F and Saladine.

"Ready this like the 4th time I've used my specter this week."Stella said we all nodded.

"Solaria!Transport Gardenia, Earth."

And with a flash we were gone.

**I tried making this chap long not sure if I succeeded.**

**Thanks everyone for reveiewing I really appreciate it**

**Peace.**

**Random915**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hi!It's me Random915 sorry for the long wait.**_

_**Anyway on with the story...**_

**_Timmy POV_**

"RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGGG!"

I was woken up by the sound of the stupid doorbell. I checked the time it was only half past six in the morning my alarm hadn't gone off yet. I was just about to creep down the right side of the stairs because their are two coming up one on the left one on the right. I heard voices. It sounded like Helia and Nabu and Layla and Flora I think.

Oh yeah can you believe it apparently they could only get hold of one house so now we have to share at least we each get our own rooms.

"Did you guys hear that? Flora said timidly grabbing her pink nike gym bag when I accidently stepped on a object a bit my lip.

"You heard that too." Layla said getting up from tying her nike air forces.

"You guys are just scaredy cats." Helia said pretending to scare them earning deadly glares from the girls before they shut the door.

It sounded like they were going for a run.

I heard something else and this time it wasn't me it sounded like it was coming from the other side of the stairs.

It wasn't just me who got scared.

"Is just me or did I hear something." Nabu said slowly putting his bottle in his bag.

"So did I, let's go before they leave without us ." Helia sad about to open the door.

"I can't believe we have to go everywhere with them ;like if layla goes I have to go, if flora goes you have to go." Nabu said truthfully as they shut the door.

I didn't come down till I heard their voices in the distances.

I started slowly walk in the hallway not looking behind me creeping backwards until suddenly I hit something.

I was about to yelp when someone covered my mouth.

I sighed in relief when I saw turquoise eyes Tecna's...

_**Tecna POV**_

I saw Timmy about to yelp I jumped on top of him and covered his mouth.

Motioning him to be quiet I helped him up. I don't know why I'm helping him but I can't avoid him forever.

"Why you here!"I hissed.

"I came to see what the noise was about, you?" He said " I was gonna play JustDance4 on the new Play Station 4." I told him still whispering. "Fine I'll vs you first I'll gonna go and get freshened up." He said silently running up the stairs. "Me too!" I said go after him.

_**15mins later**_

We were both in tracksuits him in Grey addias tracksuits with white stripes,his matching hoodie on top of ablack graphic t-shirt which had never underestimate the power of a nerd in white.

I was wearing black nike girls black hoodie with a white nike tick, a plain white t-shirt and matching black nike tracksuits bottoms.

And we each wore trainers and to finish of the the look I wore a white nike running headband.

"Let's go!" I said forgetting everyone was asleep.

We played for about an 1hr not noticing everyone was ready and just chillaxing on the sofas eating crisps and popcorn while sitting on the sofa.

I WON!

Timmy had felt to the ground in shame his head in his knees I kinda felt sorry for him.

I went up to him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright." I said only to see Timmy smirking tripping me over snatching my remote control and started playing again nearly taking lead I was just about to get it back when Musa topped me.

"woah!Ok now this is getting too far"Muse said telling us off like a mother after tripping over Timmy's feet which in result she was caught by Riven.

She got up and brushed the invisible dust on her trousers sitting back down on the sofa next to Stell only to get teased.

_**Flora POV**_

After running about for 2hrs we finally stopped by a nearby McDonalds to buy everyone breakfast.

On our way back the boys were carrying food we accidently heard in on their conversation.

They were talking about how it was stupid to look after us and we didn't even deserve it and etrc..

I glanced at Lay I guess she heard too. W3e started jogging faster leaving the boys.

"Hey wait up" Nabu called finally catching up.

"Turn that frown upside down." Helia said jokingly.

"Of course." I said sarcastically.

"Yeah you know why, come on Flo let's go." Layla said running me following.

We got to the house way before the boys.

When we came in we ran to our rooms to see the girls to our surprise they were already up and ready.

"Oh!" Layla sighed.

"Why the long faces?" Stella asked.

"We brought you breakfast and the boys are being as arrogant as always." I said.

The were general questions of why and where's the breakfast obviously coming from Musa which made us all crack up.

"Anyway we've got something even more important WE START SCHOOL NEXT WEEK!" Stella bursted.

"And we already knew that." Layla said.

"Anyway she meant Magix are hosting a masquarade ball for us before we start school it's tonight and we have to wear gowns." Bloom said surprisingly calm.

"SAY WHAT NOW!"Stella screamed making everything shake.

"Don't say it..don't say the s word." Musa silently prayed making us bit our lips.

"SHOPPING!Thanks for reminding me Muse it's not like I would have forgot." Stella squealed.

"Oh damn!" Musa said banging her head on the table while we all looked like we were gonna cry.

"Fine!Cheer up guys it can't be that bad." Stella said making us roll our eyes.

"You're kidding me?" Layla said raising an eyebrow.

"You know what I'll let you choose your own dresses, just this once got it?" Stella told amongst a mutter of whatevers...

**_Ok that was Chapter 10 for you I'll try and update soon!_**

**_PEACE..._**

**_Random915_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Shopping Disaster!**

_**Helia POV**_

"I can't believe we agreed to go!" Musa moaned.

"At least you had a choice we didn't." Riven complained.

"True that bro." I agreed.

"It's not like we had a choice either so shut your mouth." Layla said angrily.

"He's talking and whatcha gonna do about it ,nothing!That's what I thought" Nabu said causing Layla to nearly lung at him if Bloom didn't stop her.

"Shopping with Stella always leads to trouble." Flora said.

" Oh come on it can't be that bad." Timmy said.

"Are you crazy?" Tecna asked him quizzically.

"No he's just adjusting the truth obviously." Sky said.

"So what I'm hearing you're saying shopping all day long and carry like a thousand bags in a hand each ain't that bad." Bloom said.

"You're just exaggerating anyway we can't be gone for more than 2hrs cause you girls take like 5hrs to get ready judging Stella has already taken half an hour just for a casual outfit and is the last to get ready and if tonight a ball you have so much to do..." Brandon told just as Stella came whizzing into the room.

"Let's go people!" Stella shouted grabbing her Michael Kors bag before opening the door.

_**15mins later at the mall...**_

"I'm already regretting it." Riven said humorously as Stella took us back and forth between the shops from shoe shops to tie shops.

About an 1hr later us boys had all bought black tuxes and our signature colour ties.

Sky=Blue

Brandon=Green

Me=Orange

Riven=Red/Magenta

Timmy=Yellow

Nabu=Dark purple

Now it was the girls turn Stella had helped them more like chose dresses for them they came out wearing beautiful dresses they ll looked wonderful but not as good as my flower did I just call Flora my flower. Opps. Anyway it's probably because part of their dresses was flowers.

**(A/N dresses are on my homepage written as Ballroom)**

_**LAYLA POV**_

Why that little...

How dare he! First he's mean to me then he compliments me, he would be seriously way past dead if Bloom didn't stop me.

If I could get my hands on him he'd be gone before he can say ow.

And when I say gone I'll beat the living daylights out of him.

"You better watch out." I hiss.

"You too." he snarled back.

When we got back home and bought the dresses we got a call from Ms F and Pro. Saladine.

"Hey Mrs!Hey Sir!" We all chorused.

"Hello Students!We have some good news to tell you!" Ms F said.

"What's the good news." Musa asked.

"The ball will be held at 6pm tonight and we would like you to be there before that maybe 5pm since you are the whole reason of the upcoming ball."

"Any thing else!" I asked.

"Well we would like you to go as partners with the person you use to date within the group, sorry but since you know each other best." Ms F told.

"What!" We all said.

"But why?" Stella asked.

"It's not our duty to tell you sorry students goodbye." Pro. Saladine said.

"Oh my days that's is so unfair!" Bloom complained.

"I bet their up to something with all our parents." Sky said.

"Yeah remember last time it was found out we were suppose to be betrothed but our parents made us meet in a different way by making Uncle and Ms F to send us on the same mission so we could meet and fall in love well they got what they wanted for only few weeks." Helia said making me remember.

_Flashback_

_It was after freshman year on earth after we were humiliated by the boys we went back to Alfea to Ms F's office to find them with all 12 of our parents and Ms F and Pro. Saladine._

_"Why are you here on Magix!You not suppose to be here!Leave Now!Mum, Dad!"Stella and Brandon yelled at the same time._

_We all started shouting at each other._

_"Nabu!" The Queen of Tides shouted at her son making us bit our lips._

_"Brandon that is not how you should behave as the Prince of Sheilds it is your duty to stop disharmony and distress not cause it!" The Queen of Knightly told her son causing Stella to snigger and us to hold in our laughter._

_"I don't know why you're laughing missy you're coming with me!" The Queen of Solaria told off her teenage daughter._

_"You too Layla button that lip of yours." The Queen of Andros AKA my mother said to me._

_"Flora what on earth are you doing!" The Queen of Linphea said to hear giggling daughter._

_"Where do you think you're going Musa!" The Queen of Melody told her daughter who was about to sneak out of the door._

_"Tecna that is not how the heir to the throne of zenith should act!" The Queen of Zenith told off her daughter who was full out laughing._

_"Bloom, you are suppose to be the Keeper of the Dragon Flame not be the dragon itself, well by the way you're acting like I don't know what to say." The Queen of Domino shook her head at her daughter who was pulling at Sky newly brushed hair._

_"Dear oh dear Sky you're messing up your hair I just brushed!" The Queen of Eraklyon told her son trying to fix his hair._

_"Riven come back here right now"!" The Queen __Critonia sighed at her naughty son._

_"Timmy put that phone of yours away now anyway you need a new one that was so yesterday!" The Queen of Electro told her son who was videoing on his phone._

_"Helia Knightly!I am ashamed of your behaviour!" The Queen of Knightly told her soon who was rolling on the floor laughing._

_As our mothers told us off our fathers just stood their cracking up along with Ms F and Pro. Saladine._

_End of flashback_

Those were some good times...good times...

"Helloooo!Earth to Layla!Yohhoooo!" Flora said while laughing at a joke of Musa.

"Oh jus thinking of some good times we had!" I said they understood smirking.

"Ok people let's start and get ready we only have 5hrs left take 30mins away to eat dinner then we'll only have 5hrs 30mins left!" Stella exclaimed.

"Actually 4hrs 3o,mins and 15.,..14...now 13 seconds left." Tecna said matter-of factly.

_**Nabu POV**_

_4hrs 29mins later_

The girls were finally ready and I have to admit Layla looked stunning in that dress.

Maybe too stunning since she and the girls have turned everyones heads making boys wolf-whistle and attract them.

It was really annoying since I was her escort but I could scare them off saying I was her boyfriend.

We saw our parents. Like they wouldn't miss a chance to see their kids together and their mission succeed.

I narrowed my eyes at my dad and mum they just laughed and smirked at my behaviour.

Typical. I huff.

**That was chapter 11 for ya! I'll carry on a bit of Nabu's pov next chappie then start on Bloom and Sky's Pov Then Stella and Brandon's cos I have something planned for Stell.**

**Until then...**

**Stay Random!**

**From Your Very Random Author.**

**Random915 :D**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Nabu POV**_

Unbelieveable those parents of mine are so sneaky!

"Announcing the King and Queen of Tides..."

"The King and Queen of Andros..."

"The King and Queen of Electro..."

"The King and Queen of Zenith.."

"The King and Queen of Critonia..."

"The King and Queen of Melody.."

**(In my story Musa's mother is alive. Btw they are 17 not 18)**

"The King and Queen of Knightly..."

"The King and Queen of Linphea..."

"The King and Queen of Shields..."

"The King and Queen of Solaria..."

"The King and Queen of Eraklyon..."

"The King and Queen of Domino..."

"And the Winx and the Specialist..."

The announcer said as we each came down the stairs.

Then the party started the music was pumping and the food was delighting.

Everything was awesome except for the fact our parents kept cooeing over how cute we looked together.

_**Bloom POV**_

Just as I was about to start enjoying myself with the company of blondie herea slow song came on our parents made us dance.

Everyone cleared the crowd so all the 18 couples could dance (all our parents and me and the girls with the boys)

As we danced I looked Sky in his beautiful ocean eyes about to get lost in them when I remembered and quickly looked away.

I couldn't forgive him for what he had done.

_Flashback_

_I was so happy._

_Sky Eraklyon had asked me to the dance._

_The girls were asked by the boys too!_

_We had gone shopping all day long to find the perfect dress._

_Little did we know what we thought of a night where dreams came true had turned into a night where your nightmares came true._

_We were waiting for them to come and pick us up but they never came._

_After an hour of waiting we decided to see what was keeping them by going ourselves._

_That's when our world came crashing down._

_There they were cuddling and kissing their evil ex girlfriends._

_How could they!_

_We loved them and this is how they repay us!_

_"After all we did for you!" Musa screamed at Riven wiping her tears._

_Tears just came coming and coming._

_"Do you really think we loved you!" Riven snarled at Musa while laughing along with the boys._

_"All we ever did was love you!" Flora cried._

_"Well you shouldn't have!" Helia said laughing._

_"And this is how you repay us!" Tecna yelled._

_"Well we never asked for you to love us did we!" Timmy said._

_"How could you!" Layla shouted tears streaming from her face._

_"You kinda asked for it!" Nabu retorted._

_"Is this some kind of sick joke,we had pet names for each other!" Stella whispered unusually quiet sitting on the ground hugging her knees._

_Oh Stella, poor Stella._

_She's already been hurt by Steve that bas***rd and now she's been hurt again._

_I don't think she can ever trust boys again._

_"You were so naive and gullibe so why not!" Brandon said laughing in her face._

_"Is this what you do toy with girls feelings and leave them hanging heartbroken!" I screamed at Sky angrily._

_"You just can't face the fact that I love Diapro and have and will never love you! Boys hit it!" Sky said laughing._

_Suddenly we were drenched in oatmeal._

_I was so hurt those words really stung me..._

_You just can't face the fact that I love Diapro and have and will never love you..._

_After that night we moved back to Magix t_o _continue our studies at Alfea but we didn't go back until the start of new year in September where we faced the shock of our lives..._

_End of Flashback_

**(This flashback was what happened before Layla's flash back)**

I suddenly ran away leaving Sky there and the girls followed.

Sky looked hurt.

Good Riddance now he knows how it feels to be hurt by the person you love.

_**Sky's POV**_

Bloom just left just as we were about to kiss.

I ran my fingers through my hair.

I know why I know she can't forgive me for what we did.

I seriously regret listening to Diaspro she said she get rid of Bloom once and for all if I didn't go back to her.

I should have never listened.

I left to go and think my thoughts through in the garden.

There I saw Bloom.

"What do you want." she said coldly.

"I just came out here to rest, Geez!" I said.

"Anyway I was just leaving!" she said but I could see a twinkle of sadness in her eyes.

She was followed by the girls.

Just then the boys came in.

"Have you seen the girls our parents are gonna kill us if we loose sight of them!" Riven exclaimed.

"They went that way." I said calmly pointing to the way they went.

After they left I laid against a tree trunk little did I know a certain girl with red hair had come up behind me with a pair of scissors.

"zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz." I slept.

_An 1hr later_

I woke up just in time to see the guest leave.

They looked very shocked everytime they saw me as they left.

Once they were all gone I went to see my parents.

My father burst out laughing when he saw me.

"Oh Sky darling, what have you done to your beautiful hair." My mum exclaimed.

"What are you talking about." I asked.

"You..cut...it!" my dad said between his chuckles.

Everyone was laughing including all the parents and my suppose to be best friends and the winx.

They were laughing hysterically especially the winx.

I looked in the mirror.

"Ahhhh!"

My beautiful shoulder lengthed hair was now cut just below my ears.

**(Sky's season 5 hairstyle which I think is way better)**

"You didn't!" I said to the winx.

"Oh yes I did!Girls let's run!" Bloom screamed as her and the girls linked arms and ran.

**And that was chapter 12 for ya.**

**I'll try and update this friday.**

**Until then...**

**Stay Random!**

**From your very random author...**

**Random915**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sky POV**

My hair my beautiful hair.

I weep.

"I HAVE TO ADMIT THAT WAS A GOOD ONE THOUGH!"Riven laughed with the rest of the boys.

"This isn't funny!We have to avenge for my beautiful hair I now declare war!Are you with me or not boys!" I shouted putting my hand out.

Yeah the boys chorused.

"Ok kids time to go home, bye bye darlings!" Our parents said leaving.

We all looked at Stella.

"K!Give me a break geez!Solaria!" Stella yelled before we knew it we were home.

**Brandon's POV**

Today was the first day of the prank.

It was Sunday we decided to all go to the beach hang out surf sail on yachts live the dream!

That's what the girls thought.

Hahaha

As I stepped into the bathroom I could hear someone showering in the bathroom across.

I knew who that was!

It was Stella I mean come on who else would be singing I'm Walking On Sunshine plus her room was next to mine.

I've got a plan!

I quickly sneaked into her room then into the bathroom and quickly snatched her clothes and hid it in her room somewhere!hahaha!

I went to the toilet done what I had to do.

I came out in my boxes and shirtless drying my hair.

hasn't screamed the house down yet.

Once I had gotten changed into swimming shorts. I packed a bag with a hoodie a surfboard and a towel.

The girls would be bringing a picnic.

I also put on some shades and opened my room door only to find Stella coming out of her room wearing a drop dead gorgeous bikini top with hot matching shorts and sandals. Her hair was left down as normal.

Wow!

"Nice try!Did you forget I had magic and plus it's not like I needed it I was going to the beach Duh!" Stella said locking her room door.

Oh yeah!Totally forgot.

"And stop drooling." Stella smirked.

"I was not!Anyway I know one thing you're staring at me Like what you see!" I retorted.

"Urgh no way!" She said but I could see through her act.

We went down the stairs everyone was already there laughing at Musa and Riven 'arguing' more like flirting.

We went we had everything Flora had packed a picnic with the help of Bloom a lunch big enough for 12 people.

We all had surfboards.

"let's get ready to have fun!" Layla screamed running onto the sand doing a cartwheel while we done flips once we got there.

This is the best.

"Race you too the beach!" Musa shouted running ahead.

"Muusa Melody Why I never!" I said running after her with the girls all carrying our surfboards.

Soon the boys joined us.

We were having a great time and my hair had not got wet until...

I felt a big wave coming over me.

"BRANDON!" I screeched as the water drenched me.

After 10 minutes of soaking each other we all ran back to the beach sunbathed and had lunch.

After that we decided to go sailing I used magic in a secret hiding space on me and the girls and before we knew it we were in sailor outfits fit for the trip.

**(The girls beach and sailing outfits are on my homepage)**

_On the yacht..._

"Whoohhoooooooooo!" Layla cheered.

"Now this is what you call living the live!" Tecna cheered with the rest of us.

"Riven go faster!" Musa shouted over the waves.

"Yeah!" Bloom yelled.

"Not too fast though!" Flora said more like shouted.

"Is someone scared?" I teased Flora.

"No." She defended blushing.

I smirked when I saw Helia gazing at her then I narrowed my eyes.

He quickly turn away, i sniggered.

_Once they were off the yacht and back home..._

"Mehh..I can't believe we're starting school next Monday." I complained.

"But remember Stell it's your birthday." Flora said reminding me.

Oh yeah!Can't wait!

"We're planning at our slumber party which starts in 10 minutes go and get ready." I said running to my room followed by the girls.

Unsurprisingly, I was last to got ready once we were done we went to the living room used magic to get rid of everything just for a while even the tv cause later we would be watching movies in my room.

I split the room in 6 even parts and in the middle of the enormous room was a big feast fit for a party.

"Ok!Laya you're gonna work on the plants and decorations with Flora, Bloom you sort out the food , Tecna and Musa work on the music and the technology, I'll work on the outfits and it will be held in the big party hall in the mansion , we'll put it altogether and send out the invitations in the end which I'll design of course...let's get to work ladies!" I said not before taking a deep breath.

_1hr later..._

Had taken a break and ate...

_3hr later..._

Nearly done.

_4hrs later.._

Sent out invitations and put everything together.

_Nearly 5hrs later..._

Set everything out.

_Directly 5hrs later.._

"Done!" B and Tec shouted at the same time.

"Jinx!" Tecna yelled.

We went up to my room to watch from my 60inch flat screen tv.

"Now it's time for some movie time!" Muse said rubbing her hands together.

"John Tucker Must Die!" Me and Flo said as the others noded in agreement.

"Nice choice Stell&Flo, learnt from the best I see!" Lay said motioning at herself while putting the dvd in.

After we finished the movie we decided to watch the videos of all our memories together there was no best cause they were all so memorable.

It started from when we first met when we were 2 to all the way to now.

It magically filmed us on our best memories instead of using a video camera.

While we were watching it we fell asleep half way through without noticing...

**Chapter 13 I'll try and update more often now!**

**Until..**

**Stay Random!**

**From ur very random authoress...**

**Random915**

**Peacexxx**


	14. Chapter 14

_**I gotI -Musa POV**_

Cant wait to see Stell face when she finds out!

Hahaha gotta love frustrating Stella it's like the funniest thing ever!

"Hey Stell Bell HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" I screamed in her ear causing her to jolt up.

"MUSA!You ruined my beauty sleep and I need...Its my birthday!Why didn't you tell there is so much to do!Set the decorations and design outfits we're so lucky that the invitations reached the houses!" Stella yelled.

I rolled my eyes it was 2pm in the afternoon.

"Don't worry we will handle everything as long as you stay in your room and at 4:30 pm are ready better start getting ready!" I told handing her her outfit.

The dress was a light shade of yellow with diamonds at the top part. At the waist was a black ribbon with a bow at the front that had mini diamonds.

Below the waist it went down in ruffles.

To finish of the look was a pair of black heels and a yellow topaz diamond ring and necklace with her royal solarian tiara.

"Wow!But doesn't it look a bit like my outfit I wore on my first birthday?" Stella said thoughtfully hand on her chin.

Didn't think she would figure it out that quick!

Better go before I give to much away.

On my way out I called

"I'll be coming to get you at exactly half past four!"

I slipped out of the room and charged down the stairs where everybody was hanging banners and placing food on slick smooth yellow and orange tables filled with all different kinds of food.

Our goal was to try and recreate Stella's first birthday only with more swag.

The big hall in our mansion had all the things like a chocolate fountain and food.

At the other side of the hall there was a big stage and on the other was our big double stairs in the middle of them was a big banner.

This was the for the 1st part of the party where the little kiddies and adults would be.

At around 6pm the house would be transformed(by magic obviously)to a teenage party nightclub.

But anybody who goes too wild would be taken out by security.

_At 4:25 pm_

Allthe guest had arrived we all got into our hiding spaces.

I was sent to go and get Stell.

I ran up the stairs holding a yellow blindfold.

"Stell you ready open up!" I yelled.

She opened it.

"Stell you look beautiful!"I cried hugging.

"I know we look hot!" she told hugging me back.

"Happy birthday." I whispered.

"Thanks!" she said.

"Now put on the blindfold and you'll see!Well not really." I joked putting it over her head trying not to mess up her beautifully curled hair.

As I guided her I signalled everyone to get ready.

I let it go.

"You didn't." she breathed as she ran down the stairs touching the things her way then running back and hugging me ever so tight.

"It was just me." I said as everyone came out yelling surprise.

She ran to the girls and hugged them till they couldn't even breath she even hugged the boys even Brandon!

"Let's get this party started!" she yelled.

_At 5pm_

It was time to bring out the cake.

We bought it out it took all of us winx except Stella to carry it.

It was enormous!

**(Just imagine you're dream birthday cake with yellow butter cream icing and edible stars on it)**

Once the cake was shared out and half eaten we went up to sing a song for Stella.

**"Count On Me"**

_[Verse 1:]_  
>Oh uh-huh<br>If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea  
>I'll sail the world to find you<br>If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see  
>I'll be the light to guide you<p>

Find out what we're made of  
>When we are called to help our friends in need<p>

_[Chorus:]_  
>You can count on me like 1, 2, 3<br>I'll be there  
>And I know when I need it<br>I can count on you like 4, 3, 2  
>You'll be there<br>'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah  
>Ooooooh, oooohhh yeah, yeah<p>

_[Verse 2:]_  
>If you're tossin' and you're turnin'<br>And you just can't fall asleep  
>I'll sing a song beside you<br>And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me  
>Every day I will remind you<p>

Oooh  
>Find out what we're made of<br>When we are called to help our friends in need

_[Chorus:]_  
>You can count on me like 1, 2, 3<br>I'll be there  
>And I know when I need it<br>I can count on you like 4, 3, 2  
>You'll be there<br>'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah  
>Ooooooh, oooohhh yeah, yeah<p>

You'll always have my shoulder when you cry  
>I'll never let go, never say goodbye<br>You know...

_[Chorus:]_  
>You can count on me like 1, 2, 3<br>I'll be there  
>And I know when I need it<br>I can count on you like 4, 3, 2  
>You'll be there<br>'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah  
>Ooooooh, oooohhh<p>

You can count on me 'cause I can count on you

Before Stella could do anything we started a new song.

**"I'll Be There For You (Theme From Friends)"**

So no one told you life was gonna be this way  
>Your job's a joke, you're broke, your love life's D.O.A.<br>It's like you're always stuck in second gear  
>When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year, but<p>

_I remember the time when Stella got her first job the owner of the shop gave her 5p a week and she thought she was only suppose to get that much until we stepped in._

_And we always had our little joke about how much money she would get._

I'll be there for you  
>(When the rain starts to pour)<br>I'll be there for you  
>(Like I've been there before)<br>I'll be there for you  
>('Cause you're there for me too)<p>

You're still in bed at ten and work began at eight  
>You've burned your breakfast, so far things are going great<br>Your mother warned you there'd be days like these  
>But she didn't tell you when the world has brought you down to your knees and<p>

I'll be there for you  
>(When the rain starts to pour)<br>I'll be there for you  
>(Like I've been there before)<br>I'll be there for you  
>('Cause you're there for me too)<p>

No one could ever know me  
>No one could ever see me<br>Seems you're the only one who knows what it's like to be me  
>Someone to face the day with, make it through all the rest with<br>Someone I'll always laugh with  
>Even at my worst, I'm best with you, Yeah!<p>

It's like you're always stuck in second gear  
>When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year<p>

I'll be there for you  
>(When the rain starts to pour)<br>I'll be there for you  
>(Like I've been there before)<br>I'll be there for you  
>('Cause you're there for me too)<p>

I'll be there for you  
>(When the rain starts to pour)<br>I'll be there for you  
>(Like I've been there before)<br>I'll be there for you  
>('Cause you're there for me too)<p>

Once Stella had hugged us more like squeezed us to death the guest had started to leave.

Now it was time for the real party.

We all went to go and get changed.

**(A/N outfits are on my polyvore account the links on my profile)**

At 6pm exactlty...

I was the DJ.

As the guest came in a put on loads of songs to dance to includin Party Rock Athem , Happy and I'm sexy and I know it.

I put on one more song before Stell said her speech...

Can't stop you know we'll never give it up

People talk but we just don't care

In this life you know you gotta live it up

So everybody put your hands in the air

It's an all night party that we're getting into

If you think it's all over then the joke is on you

It's a dream

It's a scene and it's all brand new

If you think you can stop it then the joke is on you (x2)

We did it, we did it again (ah oh) (x4)

It's an all night party that we're getting into

If you think it's all over then the joke is on you

It's a dream

It's a scene and it's all brand new

If you think you can stop it then the joke is on you

So everybody put your hands in the air now

It's an all night party that we're getting into

If you think it's all over then the joke is on you

It's a dream

It's a scene and it's all brand new

If you think you can stop

It's an all night party that we're getting into

If you think it's all over then the joke is on you

It's a dream

It's a scene and it's all brand new

I got down a Stella started her speech.

"As I've grown up I learnt pleasing everyone is impossible but pissing people off is a piece ocale!" Stella laughed as she got down she said. "So much easier!"

I laughed along with the girls! Typical Stell!

I decided to stop DJing and went to spend time with the girls.

On my way there I saw Riven making out with some random girl I don't think we even invited! I huff.

Like I care!

I carried on walking not paying attention when suddenly I hit something and fell to the ground.

I looked up to see a handsome boy!He looked so familiar!

And boy was he hot with a capital H.

He had beautiful brown wavy hair and emerald green eyes.

He was toned and Wow!Did he have muscles!Well I think I already answered that question for ya!

"Sorry!" We both apologized at the same time.

He held me up with one hand!

"No my apologizes Princess Musa is there anything I can do for you?" He said with a charming grin.

He is from Magix!Well Duh Musa everyone here is from Magix!

"Nothing really!" I said unusually cheerful.

"But how do you know my name?" I asked flashing him a smile.

"Musa, you don't remember me!" He said jokingly pretending to look offended hand on his heart.

Then it suddenly clicked!

"Ashton!" I said astonished .

Then I jumped on him hugging him!

It was Ashton my childhood friend he was the prince of the neighbouring kingdom.

Him and his 5 other best friend and me and the winx were like inseparable until we got separated we had to go Alfea and the boys had stayed getting homeschooled.

They were all princes as well.

We were lucky enough to go Alfea since our mothers went there and our parents knew Ms F really well!

"Nice to see you too!" Laughed Ashton getting up then helping me up.

"How about I buy a drink and then we can catch up?" he asked.

The truth was these boys were me and the girls first crushes.

But we never got the chance to be together since we got into Alfea when we were 13 so we haven't seen each other for about 4 whole years!

As I was about to bring out my wallet from my bag I saw Ashton already paying for the both of us.

"I'll pay you back." I said.

"No you won't." he laughing.

I think I'm falling in love all over again...

I saw Riven watching in the distance angrily about to pounce.

I just waved it off.

We talked for hours until everyone started leaving at about midnight.

Ashton is so funny and hilarious there is never a dull moment with him.

He is kind and sweet but can be mean to the people who show no respect. His personality is very like mine he stubborn and sometime is a badass.

Before he left he asked me something...

"Musa Melody would you do the honour of going on a date with me this Friday?" He asked sincerely.

I hugged him.

"Too many hugs today!" He said then he said, "So was that a yes?"

"It's not like you had to ask silly!" I said.

We were about to kiss when...

"Excuse me but it is time to leave now." Riven said smirking with that girl hanging onto his arm like a lost puppy.

"Bye." I whisper into his ear while I hugged him then I let go.

I sighed as I watched him leave.

Then I go back up to my room to see the girls waiting there about to burst with excitement!

**I think that was the longest chapter I've ever written!**

**I'll try and update soon I was about to post it yesterday when it got deleted.**

**Had to start all over again!**

**From ur very random authoress...**

**Random **


	15. Chapter 15

**Bloom=Dylan**

**Stella=Cody**

**Flora=Chase**

**Musa=Ashton**

**Tecna=Tyler**

**Layla=Trent**

**Picked out random names.**

**Musa POV**

After Stella and Layla had told us about their hilarious dance off with Nabu and Brandon. Stella and Brandon were lucky Layla and Nabu were on the teams.

When we had finally calmed down from laughing so much.

Stella suggested since we had so much to tell we might as well camp in my bedroom.

But before that Bloom said,

"Wait!Stella we have a surprise for you!" She said sharing knowing glances with us.

_5mins later_

"Where are you taking me?" she said as we were about to take off the blindfold the second time today since it was still her birthday.

Once we got outside to where Stella's parents were waiting we let it go.

"Mummy, Daddy!" she yelled hugging the both of them.

Once she had let go she asked "Not to get rid of you but why are you here?"

"Cause we have a surprise for you honey." Aunt Luna said.

"Well what is it?" she said ecstatically.

"Have a look yourself sweetheart." Uncle Radius aid moving to the side with his wife.

Stell gasped in shock.

There right in front of her was a silver,new, beautiful mercedes which had STELLA on the front number plate and on the back it said SOLARIA.

"Since you know are allowed to legally drive we -" began Uncle Radius but was cut off by Stella hugging them again.

"Happy Birthday sweetie." Aunt Luna said.

**(In my story they aren't divorced and they are not really their uncles and aunties but they've known each others parents since they were born and they've been calling them that since they were babies they are like their godparents well they are...**

**Bloom's parents are Stella's godparents and vice versa**

**Flora's parents are Layla's godparents and vice versa**

**Musa's parents are Tecna's godparents and vice versa**

**but in the end they all are technically all the parents love the girls like they are their own kids and vice versa)**

Man Stella is so lucky I wish it was my birthday soon!

"Not only that but your parents and us have decided since you guys have been wonderful and ever so hard working we got you something too darlings it's for all of you." Aunt Luna said as her and uncle radius chuckled at our reactions.

As they turned around behind them was a big , gleaming, shiny, white Range Rover with seven cream seats. On the front number plate it said WINX and on the back it said CLUB.

After a load of death squeezing, life taking hugs Uncle Radius and Queen Luna went back to their royal duties on Solaria leaving us there.

As we ran back up the stairs in our PJs and into my room to let the fun begin.

Stella had ran in before us.

We were talking about how Ashton, Chase, Cody , Trent, Tyler and Dylan had asked us out fine until Stella went to the toilet...

We heard a scream.

We rolled our eyes knowing she was probably exaggerating but went to see what happened.

"Stella you alright there." Tecna asked opening the door.

There was Stell clutching a metal bat and in the tap sink was a giant freaky spider.

I have to admit I was a bit scared...Fine more than a bit I was freaking out!

We all started screaming until Flora picked up the spider soothingly.

"Flora get away from it , it could be poisonous." Bloom yelled.

"Yeah I don't wanna lose one of my best friend to something as hideous as that." Layla told pointing at it.

"Relax guys it's harmless it's probably more scared of you than you are of it." Flora said letting it leave through the window.

"According to my calculations spiders like this don't belong in the city" Tecna said.

"Then how did it get here?" Stella asked.

"Unless..." I began.

"The boys!" we all hissed together.

"I officially declare war starting from tomorrow girls so let's get as much sleep as we got to win this so night girls." Bloom said sleepily.

"Night!" we all replied.

This is war!

**The next morning...**

**Musa POV**

The girls and I woke up extra early to create the prank of century!

Since we had already cut or 'destroyed' according to Sky his 'beautiful' hair we decided not to be too harsh on him.

We dyed Riven hair pink, gave Brandon a very ugly haircut, we cut Nabu's ponytail, shaved Timmy's hair off and gave Helia a spiky hair cut **(Season 5 and 4 instead of his season 3 and 2 one)**

We liked Helia and Sky's haircuts so we kept them as it is. But we let Riven, Nabu, Timmy,Brandon hair change back after a few days!

Then we all poured freezing cold water on top of them and ran out off their rooms and into mine pretending to be fast asleep.

"OMG!" We heard Brandon screech.

"Shut Up! You sound like Stell-Dude!What happened to your hair!" Riven laughed coming into Brandon's room.

"Like yours isn't much better" Brandon snorted.

"Pass me a mirror!" Riven yelled.

"What the hell!" Timmy said fixing his glasses also entering.

Timmy was burst out laughing at them at the same time Riven and Brandon burst out laughing.

"What, what so funny!" Timmy protested.

"Nothing!" Riven snickered.

Timmy kept on laughing at them.

"Hahaha very funny!" Brandon said sarcastically.

Timmy stop laughing and wondered.

"Why do I feel like I woke up without my hair on my head." Timmy said scratching his head only to feel there was no hair.

Timmy grabbed a mirror from his pocket after all this was Timmy he probably had everything you would need in his pockets.

"!" Timmy started screaming like a girl also joined by Riven and Brandon who had also seen themselves in the mirror.

The same scream was coming from the room next to them.

Hysterical!

A freakin out Timmy, a pissed off Brandon and a extremely grumpy Riven went to see what the commotion coming Nabu's room was about.

A hilarious scene was before them.

A screaming , traumatized Nabu and Helia were either side of Sky who was rolling on the floor laughing his ass off.

Nabu and Helia were looking at each other pointing at each others hairs while screaming then Timmy put a mirror in front of the faces which made them scream even louder.

"That's it girls I can't take it anymore I have to go and see!" Stella said between her laughs but was pulled back by Layla.

"No they'll find out!" Layla protested just as she said that there was a phone ringing down the stairs which meant there was a message from Magix.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and ran for it.

But they couldn't find the remote to answer the call because it was on webcam on the hologram big tv.

No-one could find it except for Tecna and Timmy of course.

Their hands touched the remote at the same time they both grabbed for it snatching it from each other.

"Just give me it!" Riven said grumpily snatching it but it went out of his hands into the air and into my hands.

I touched the first button I saw.

"NOO!" Tec and Timmy said at the same time luckily it was the right button.

It was Ms F and Saladin who had called us.

Saladin burst out into while Ms F point at the boys as she was laughing.

"Don't ask." Nabu said grumpily holding out hand.

"Anyway Baltor & Icy have come back for their companions destroying Alfea so we had to camp in with Red Fountain," Ms F said seriously after recovering.

We all had a look of shock on our faces also angry ones.

"The Superior Five are at it again!" Layla growled.

"The what?" Sy questioned.

"The Superior Five our new nickname for them." Bloom said like it wasn't obvious.

"So can we come and help?" Flora asked hopefully.

"No, you children stay here we don't want to lose our best students." Saladin told amongst the moans.

"Bye children." Ms F and Saladin chorused turning off.

"Bye.." We said sadly.

"I feel so proud!Anyway it's not like we were not they're best students anyway!" Stella said proudly.

"Please!They were talking about us!" Brandon protested.

"NO, Us!"

"US!"

"US!"

"They were talking about both of us!" Bloom yelled breaking the terrible banter.

**On that Friday the day of the date and two days before they start school...**

**(The date outfits are on my polyvore account the link on my profile)**

"Hurry up Stell the boys are here!" Layla yelled from the door putting on her shoes.

"I'm ready!" Stella yelled coming out.

We left and got into the boys black limo.

We chatted so much, we didn't even realize when we got there.

When we got there we all went separate ways.

We had ordered our food.

There was so much to catch up on!

We talked and talked and talked and the time flew by.

Ashton was like a big brother to me I don't think I like him that way anymore really...

"Musa, Musa." Ashton called snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Urm...Can tell you something?" he said weakly.

"Sure!" I said.

"Urm..Us yeah I don't think it'll work we're more like big bro and small sis if you get what I'm saying.." he said sincerely.

"Seriously!I totally felt the same way I love you but like a brother!" I exclaimed.

"So we're cool!" Ashton said his eyes lighting up.

"Obviously!" I said rolling my eyes then hugging him.

"So what's with you and my cuz Galatea..." I said teasingly.

He blushed.

"I'm just kidding!But I do know that you like her and she likes you!" I said truthfully.

"Seriously!" he said.

"Well Duh!Go get her then you know where she is!" I said pushing him out of the restaurant like I was the older one.

As he went out I saw him skipping down the street happily like a little girl.

I laughed.

I went to see the girls only to find them in the same position they were laughing and were very happy for the boys.

As we opened the door to our house we were drenched in water.

Stella the first to react screamed.

"Do you know how much these dresses cost me!" she screeched.

Oh boy I kinda feel sorry for Brandon!

**Later that night...**

Once we were all dry we al made a peace treaty and decided to watch a movie.

I went to get some snacks.

When I entered the kitchen thinking I was the only one I started humming while making the snacks and made a few dance moves along with it.

I was just about to get the popcorn off the counter when I saw Riven sitting there arms crossed eating it!

"What the hell Riven!" I exclaimed.

He got down and took the popcorn with him to where everyone was on his way out he said,

"By the way Nice Moves!" he yelled laughing.

I glared daggers at the back of his head but somehow was smiling!


	16. Chapter 16

**I just remembered I'll do this from now on...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own winx club or the songs I use only my OCs and my plot**

**This chappie is dedicated to Briar Charming my friend who very kindly and thoughtfully thought of these pranks!**

**Ur awesome!**

_**Riven's POV**_

Finally my hair is my beautiful magenta colour again!

Oh lovely pink-free hair, I've missed you ever so...

Our plan rocks now we just have to wait for the girls to wake up!

This is what we done:

-I took Musa's fav CD and guitar- hahaha she's in for a real shock I'm very evil aren't I (evil laugh)

-Sky- stole more like took Bloom's medallion she got from her favourite teacher at Alfea which she loves very much, poor Sky's gonna suffer

-Brandon-splashes black paint all over Stella's outfits which is temporarily, we don't wanna go too far or we could lose Brandon permanently and I mean it when Stella finds out let's wish him the best off luck

-Helia-killed Flora's plants with a potion they're one of the things Flora loves the most I feel sorry for Helia I think what it says on her phone case she really means it...

I never thought I'd see Flora say that 'Sweet as sugar, hard as ice, hurt me once and I'll shoot you twice!' Oh boy, I don't think it's the first time Helia's hurt her...

-Nabu... I don't think I can say it it's too horrible... 'tear' 'tear'

He temporarily wipe out Layla's athletic ability...and made her do girly things!

And the worst thing off all...

LAYLA DOESN'T KNOW IT IS TEMPORARILY NEITHER DOES STELLA!

-Timmy's done the worst thing of all time...

HE MESSED UP TECNA'S PROGRAMMINGS!

Btw he thought of these prank so it's kinda his fault...

This plan is a genius,I say genius well The Timister is a genius!

_Flashback..._

_Timmy POV_

_"We have to get THOSE GIRLS BACK BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!" I thought angrily..._

_I was in my room thinking while I was playing on my Ipad air2 w_hen it suddenly clicked!__

_Ah-ha I've got it! We have to go after the things they love the most!_

_I have to go and tell the boys!_

_I saw Riven entering the room!_

_"Riven!" I hissed._

_He grumpily looked at me like what now.._

_He is still angry about his hair but he won't be for long.._

_I have to admit there plan was clever but not as good as the Timister's!_

_"I've got a plan to get back at those girls." I said disgusted._

_His face lit up!_

_"Go and gather the boys I think I have a idea coming this way!" I said as we started laughing evilly._

_He was gone in a flash and before I knew it the boys were already here eager to find out the plan._

_"We are in a war and we know that right boys!" I said as they nodded._

_"So I've got a plan we go after the thing they love the most." I told._

_"You're genius Tim!"_

_"Score 1 _for the Timister!"__

_After we high-fived we started to think.._

_"So what is like the most important thing to each of the girls except friends and family.." I said thoughtfully rubbing my chin..._

_"Well I know for sure Flora loves her plants the most after friends & family," Helia said._

_"Do you have a potion that can maybe kill plants?" I asked._

_"I think I do let me go and check.." Helia said leaving._

_"I know for a fact Bloom's most prideful __possession is that medallion she got from that teacher," Sky said._

_"Maybe you could steal it without her knowing 2morow morning we will sneak into their rooms and take the things we need," I told._

_And that's how we worked out what to do!_

_End of Flashback.._

**Musa's POV**

I woke up early to play my guitar to my CD so I could wake the girls up ...

I couldn't find it!

"WHO STOLE MY GUITAR AND CD CAUSE WHEN I FIND OUT YOU WILL DIE A VERY PAINFUL DEATH!"

Layla was the first to wake up.

"OMG!Muse what are you doing!" Tell me Lay did not just say that I was expecting a "What the hell Muse!"

Once the girls had all woken up except Lay who had gone back to sleep saying she needed her beauty sleep instead of working out in our private gym.

Strange, very strange!

I heard a very familiar scream followed by many more.

"WHO PAINTED MY CLOTHES BLACK!"

"WHO KILLED MY PLANTS!"

"WHO TOOK MY MEDALLION!"

"WHO UNORGANIZED MY PROGRAMMES!"

Boy I've never seen Tec this angry and I've known her for 17 frickin years well none of us have been this angry either!

**Bloom POV **

I was very angry someone stole my medallion and I have to find out who.

I stumble over something!

It was the Eraklyon royal badge!

I know who...

SKY ERAKLYON YOU ARE GONNA WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!

**Stella POV**

I was scanning the room for any hints when my eyes fell upon a picture..

It was a picture of Mitzi and I know exactly who's it was...

OH BRANDON ANTONIO SHIELDS THE 2ND I'M GONNA MAKE YOU WISH YOU NEVER STEPPED FOOT INTO MY TERRITORY!

**Flora POV**

I caressed each and every one my poor plants as I walked past the window sill.

I saw something on the floor it looked like a potion that had been dropped.

I picked it up and read it...

"Potion to kill healthy plants."

I felt my blood boil.

Only someone as cruel as him would keep a potion like this.

PRINCE HELIA OF KNIGHTLY JUST SO YOU KNOW I'M COMING FOR YA!

**Layla POV**

I woke up feeling all lazy...

I felt the need to go shopping!

I never thought I'd say this BUT I'M TURNING INTO STELL

Something must be happening I could feel a magic presence had been here this morning it was a wizards not mine or the girls.

There's only 1 person who I know that could have done this

NABU YOU STUPID WIZARD I'M GONNA BEAT THE LIVING DAY LIGHTS OUT OF YOU THEN KILL YOU BEFORE YOU CAN SAY OW!

**Tecna POV**

I knew exactly who did this!

"Musa!" I yelled she was in a depressed mood and had gone in her room blasting her headphones full blast I could even hear it from here.

Strangely she came must be cause of her super sonic ears.

"I know who did this call the girls!" I said pacing up and down the room until the girls had arrived.

_Later that day..._

The boys were in the living room goofing about and watching tv.

Typical boys.

I glanced at the girls they knew what to do.

We went up to them and covered their mouths and then started beating the hell out of them!

There was a flash off a portal and Ms F and Saladin stepped out.

"Hello children we came to see how you were doing before you started school..oh my!" Ms F started then saw our positions.

_After a very long lecture and all the pranks had been wiped out by magic..._

"You will have to face that life is not fair and face the facts that you will have to get along just fine."

We scowled.

"Now bye, bye kids!" they chorused and were gone in a flash.

We all ran upstairs into our rooms doing God knows what.

Tomorrow would be our first day back to Gardenia High our worst nightmare!

**That was chapter 16 for ya they'll be starting their senior year next chapter **

**(Outfits on my polyvore!)**

**Until then..**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone! Sorry I didn't update soon I truly am tests have been a pain in the neck like always but u know what they say no pain no gain!**

**Thanks to MusaRiven125, MusicMelody'Tude' and Brair Charming for all helping with this chappie this is dedicated to you guys**

**also thank u bloomsky64 for being a huge fan of this story u rock!**

**Disclaimerr: I do not own winx club except my oc's and plot**

**Here's chapter 17 and the girls will have first day jitters and past characters will be coming back!**

**Flora POV**

"Everyone ready!" Helia called out from the car that he and the boys shared just as Stella started the car up.

"Yep!" We all chorused as we drove out of the driveway.

"Definitely!" Stella yelled.

Oh boy I'm not looking forward to this!

Stella+First time driving= Disaster!

Stella went way over the max limit and we were almost chased by the police!

But this is why I love the girls!

As we went through the gate I chatted to Layla about things.

When we entered the double doors everyone turned head to look at us!

**No POV**

Flora started blushing madly hiding her face in her hair as she talked to Layla.

Musa looked like had no care in the world just listening to her music through her headphones.

Bloom looked flustered but ignored it because she was too busy texting on her phone.

Stella however was loving it blowing kisses and winking at the boys.

Tecna was not really paying attention she was talking on the phone to her cousin also friend Pixie back on zenith,

"But you should have seen her face!"

The boys were just trailing behind them but were in a deep conversation about sports, girls you know the usual.

Sooner or later they got their timetables which was pretty disappointing .

They all had 2 lesson altogether, Art and Gym.

The girls all had maths together and the boys all had english together.

The last session they had a free period luckily.

**Helia POV**

Me and the boys had english first which was fairy free luckily but the bad thing was that Camilla, Diaspro, Mitzi, Mackenzie, Ava and Kennedy were in there!

Oh shit! This is not good.

We managed to avoid them till the end of class where they came up to us.

"Hey baby, I'm sorry for breaking up with you I take it back let's get back together." Camilla purred as I turned around rolling my eyes.

She caged her arms around my neck,

"I have art next I bet you do too let's go together btw you look hotter," she whispered in my ear sending my shivers down my spine,

Bad shivers.

"Whatever," I mumbled as she grabbed me away.

I avoided all her questions and luckily we arrived at art soon enough.

I saw the girls there too!

I could see Camilla glaring venomously at Flo and clawed my hand.

She smirked at Flora but she didn't even care.

Did I want her to get jealous? Yes I kind of do!

I didn't even mind when Camilla sat on my lap.

When suddenly she jumped out of my lap and into her seat because the teacher had come.

"Today since it is the first day back I want to see how you've improved so draw I picture of anything you like." said Mr Smith.

I decided to draw a picture of a sunset.

I was really good at art so nothing was gonna ruin my mood.

The picture was really starting to look good but then realized I didn't have enough orange I went to go and get some.

As I was coming back I saw Flora tripping over Camilla's feet and the paint pot in her hand flew up in the air and landed on my painting!

I was furious before I done anything I poured all the orange paint on Flora!

"Oops I didn't mean to I was just too angry to realized what I was doing and-" I apologized making Flora nearly forgive me but then Camilla cut me off.

"No he did mean it!" Camilla protested.

That urgh!

"It's fine I'll go and get changed into new clothes." Flora said sadly about to leave.

"No Flora you shouldn't let them push around like that!" Stella yelled.

The Musa poured paint all over Camilla, "Take that bitch!"

"!" she screamed throwing it back at her put it landed on Stella's new dress.

"Tell me just did not do that!" Stella hissed.

As the a cat fight evolved and a paint fight happened around them Bloom and Tecna winced each time someone was slapped.

This carried when Flora was about to throw paint in my face when I dodged and the door opened and it landed on the principle.

"FLORA LINPHEA! I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN! WHAT I GOING ON HERE! YOU KNOW WHAT YOU AND YOU ACQUAINTANCES CAN CLEAN UP WHILE THE REST OF YOU ARE DISMISSED!" He yelled scaring us.

When everyone had left..

"It's you and the boys fault!" Bloom hissed at Sky.

"No you if Flora hadn't been so clumsy!" Sky hissed back louder causing the principle to hear them.

"Enough!Just leave, get out, scram all of you!" He yelled shooing us out.

Waiting there was Camilla and the girls.

I was about to apologize to Flora when Camilla stopped me.

"You don't need too let's go!" She snarled grabbing me.

I was about to protest.

"No it's fine I'll just go and get changed!" Flora said meanly.

The girls following behind her glaring at all of us.

"Let's forget about those losers and leave for Gym." Kennedy laughed.

**Flora POV**

We used magic to change our outfits to our Pe kit shorts and a polo.

We ran for Gym and made it just in time.

We went to play rounders on the field thankfully my team won.

On our way back we went to get drinks/refreshments.

As Tec bought her of water Timmy nudged her causing her to spill her water all over him.

"What the hell Tecna!" Timmy yelled.

"oops soz!" Tecna snorted.

"Take that back dumbass!" Ava hissed grabbing a bucket of water pouring it over her.

"Pfft me stupid!" Texan laughed but was cut off by water splashing on her like a wave.

"too bad bitch water is my speciality!" Layla laughed pouring a big wave of water which Ava dodged and it landed on the principle again who had opened the door!

"again! This IS JUST UNBELEIVEABLE LAYLA ANDROS POURING WATER OVER MY NIECE THIS IS UNEXCEPTABLE TRYING TO DROWN POOR AVA GET OUT OF MY SIGHT YOU AND YOUR ''PEEPS'!" He yelled motioning to the winx and specialist,

As they left the room..

"Well that didn't go well!" Sky said .

"You think!" Bloom said glaring.

"Don't blame me blame Mrs. waves over nearly pouring water on the principles niece." Sky said.

"Oh shut up!" Layla said grumpily.

At lunch...

"Ive got to avenge for my dress do you know how much I paid for my clothes especially the bag and shoes!" Stella screeched.

"K!Jeez but we've already been enough trouble as it is." Musa scowled.

"ur kidding me this is not the muse I know!" Bloom said.

"yeah the muse we know would jump at the chance for trouble!" Tec laughed.

Musa cracked a smirk,

"Well let's get cracking!"

"now this is the Muse we know!" i said laughing.

"nice to see you back gal!" Layla joked.

"Phew I thought we lost you there for a sec!" Stella laughed but stopped when she felt I stick substance down her back.

"Ewww!" She squealed.

"Score!" Brandon said high giving Helia.

And that's how the food fight began.

"STOOPPP!THATS IT TO MY OFFICE NOW! " The principle screamed pulling Musa and riven by the collar and dragging us along.

In the office...

"ok children I've hit a deal for you can join the musical and you won't suffer any other consequences since not many people have signed up for it." He said calmly.

musa started humming mammia Mia but stopped when she heard what he had said,

" Say what now Nu-uh this girl ain't joining no musical!" She said,

"Or you can face detention for the rest of your lives here!" The principle said menacingly.

"yes sir!" We all chorused.

"that's what I'll let you choose your parts just this once got it, good!" he said as we nodded leaving.

**Thank u for reading hope u enjoyed it!**

**from ur very random author... **

**Luvxxx **

**Random915 :D**


	18. NOT CHAPTER PLEASE READ IMPORTANT! HELP!

**NOT A CHAPTER..**

**IMPORTANT MUST READ!**

**Hi guys!**

**I'm really stuck I'm not sure which musical to do for them I don't think Cinderella would fit the part but I could add my own characters..**

**I don't think I'll do a musical..**

**I'll carry on with Loving You of course but I want them to have to run a local café on their street which needs new employees.**

**That will bring the boys and girls closer.**

**I might start on a new story..**

**SUMMARY.**

**Six girls whose parents were killed , and they nothing about their past, who they are and who their parents were,had to live with their wicked step-aunt Duchess Cassandra who might not even be related to them and her evil, cruel daughters Diaspro, Chimera (instead of Mitzi or I can use Mitzi), Camilla, Mackenzie, Ava and Kennedy. They are to attend Magix high which their sisters well step-sisters who were already sophomores there with hot boyfriends Prince Sky, Prince Brandon, Prince Helia, Prince Riven, Prince Timmy and Prince Nabu. There the girls learn more about who they are and their powers but are having to watch out for the evil coming at them, the wizards of the black circle plus they start falling in love deeply with the step-sisters boyfriends which may cause a HUGE problem.**

**If you like this story then please tell me what you think..**

**Until then..**

**Stay Random!**

**Luv xx, **

**From ur very random author!...**

**Random915 :D**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi guys I am going to do the new story but not right now.**

**Thank you and a special mention to StarStyleSunshine for thinking of Detrimental Love as a title for my new story!**

**This chappie's for ya!**

**Here's Chapter 18**

**The next day at school...**

**(Outfits on my polyvore)**

**Layla POV**

The principle had called us into his office of doom while we were in Chemistry.

I glanced at Nabu I guess we are on good terms now.

As we entered the room we saw him smirking at us.

This is not good.

He was beside this lady in an apron that was wearing a brown apron with cappuccino on it she also had 12 other ones in her hands.

She was brunette with bright hazel eyes and was in her late twenties. She was quite tall and a light shade of tan. But was skinny she looked like she could be a model.

She was smiling brightly showing her pearl white teeth.

Oh I know where this is going...

"Well children I decided that you guys won't have to do the musical put a have an even better punishment." The principal told, "And this ever so kind and beautiful young lady , Emily James has offered you job's at her small cafe down your street since it is new she would need some employees and I knew exactly who would fit the job's." he continued, taking the aprons from and smiling flirty at an eyebrow raised Emily and handing it to us.

Ewww Old man flirting he's like in his early fifties.

Pathetic, I bet she was probably married well he is himself.

_After school that day..._

"I can't believe that we have to do this." Nabu complained for the tenth time as we we entered the cafe.

It was modern had some outdoor chairs and tables inside it had booths and at the till Emily was standing there.

"Don't worry kids you'll only have to do this job for a week and if you like it you can keep it." Emily said smiling.

I kinda feel bad now I don't wanna quit cause we know we're her final hope and the last.

Me ,Bloom, Nabu and Sky were the waiters or waitresses. Nabu and Sky were taking the orders while Bloom and I bought the food.

Musa, Riven, Tecna and Timmy were assigned to make the food.

And lastly Flora, Helia, Stella and Brandon were assigned to the till.

**Nabu POV**

After about an hour of working up and down serving customers and they had all left 2 giggling girls came in to sit down and were looking at me flirty.

One of them had fake dark purplish hair with maroon streaks and the other had pale, pale nearly white hair with black highlights. Not nice. They had make up piled on their faces. Ewww. And I bet Stella would agree they had ugly fashion sense. They looked rich well I don't think so a fake designer bag, high heels , long fake nails and extensions in their hair not nice ones.

I think I'd let Sky take that one.

Another girl came in she had light nearly orange hair hair and she was cream skin and had blue eyes.

She was wearing a Stella Mccartney sophisticated black blazer, a white button up blouse which was sleeveless under , levi's black skinny jeans and christian louboutin black heels. She was also wearing a white lace bow and a black and white alexander mcqueen skull scarf. A chanel white shoulder bag. A burberry watch and an ENGAGEMENT RING AND STANDING BEHIND HER WAS JAKE HER BOYFRIEND WELL HER FIANCE NOW, SKY'S OLDER BROTHER!

It was Sky's brother and Bloom's cousin!

**(Outfit for Angelina on my polyvore).**

Jake had dirty blonde hair with baby blue eyes.

No wonder they looked so familiar!

I saw Sky about to go and hug them but Bloom and Layla ran to them and hugged them and first also they were congratulating her.

The winx also joined in hugging them both until finally they let go.

I knuckle-ponded Jake and I gave Angelina a hug.

Emily came and joined in the fun and the two annoying girls had left.

Once the cafe was shut up we said goodbye to Emily she was also invited to the wedding.

Then Jake and Angelina told us the date of the wedding it was in March on Magix but they had invited us to come a month before Saladine and Ms F would be perfectly fine with that.

And when we got home we asked them and they said sure it was arranged we would leave in 2 months time.

**The next day at school...**

_Lunch..._

**No POV**

The winx had just arrived cafeteria and had gotten their lunch and chosen their table.

The boys said they'd catch up with them soon after all they were now what you could call friends.

**Brandon POV**

Me and the guys had decided to break up with those bi*ch*s.

I am so tired of them!

"Yo Mitzi! A word please!" I yelled.

"Don't yo me!" she whispered in my ear she is so controlling.

"Of course babe was is it?" she said in front of everyone.

Another reason why I'm breaking up with her she is using me just for publicity.

Surely everyone would love to see 2 popular people dating.

I roll my eyes as she drags me to the corner.

"Ok listen hear c*nt you do as I say!" she demanded.

I glared at Mitzi.

"And what, I'm sick and tired of you treating me like I'm your pet, your so controlling and I know you're just using me!" I told her angrily, "that's why it's over!"

"We'll see about that." she muttered under her breath.

"What!" I asked.

"Nothing!" she smirked.

Urgh! Whatever!

Now where's Stell!

As I enter the cafeteria I see a guy pouring his lunch all over her!

The rest of the winx were in the same position.

How could he do that the girls are like little sisters to me except Stella of course.

Wait dosen't he look familiar!

It's that Steve boy from freshman year!

_Flashback..._

_Stella POV_

_It was our first day of freshman high school after our encounter with the _annoying boys **(aka our fav specialist).**__

_We were having lunch just me and the girls._

_When a boy with black hair and striking gold eyes came up to us with his friends following behind._

_"Mind if we sit here ladies?" he asked with a charming smile._

_And we being our gullible selves then agreed._

_By the end of lunch they _had asked us out on a date later that night.__

__And we again agreed stupidly.__

__during the next lesson Brandon the annoying boy from the morning sat next to me..__

__"You know you should stay away from Steve he's bad news I tell ya." he whispered.__

__"What do you know,leave me alone!" I hissed, "Go back to your bitch Mitzi!"__

__"You know what I was trying to help you and don't ever call her that." he said getting up as the bell rang and Mitzi the ditzy appeared out of nowhere.__

__"Layoff slag." she mouthed as she and Brandon left.__

__I was so angry so I decided to clear out my mind even though I missed English which is my least fav subject.__

__I remember packing my boxing gloves and some gym clothes in case it came in handy.__

__I put on a black nike sports bra, a black nike hoodie on top with matching tracksuit bottoms and some black adidas trainers. __

__I got changed and got on my boxing gloves.__

__Before I knew it the bell had a grabbed my hoodie and went to the girls locker room there I saw Elenore the whore of the school.__

__She was talking to her friend saying..__

__"Guess what I'm going over to Steve's house tonight to have some fun," she said happily.__

__I grimaced wait did she just say Aaron!__

__"What do you mean I was going on a date with Aaron tonight!" I responded.__

__She gave me a look of sympathy, "You do know it's just a fling he doesn't like you and never will his heart belongs to me listen." she said bringing out a tape recorder.__

__All you could here is him saying I love you so much and only you over and over again.__

__I felt so hurt I ran away in tears hearing Elenore laugh.__

__I went to one of the quietest places in the school by the bins.__

__And boy did it stink!__

__I turned around to see Steve making out with some other girl who looked like Mitzi but I chose to ignore it.__

__"Hey Steve what are u doing?" I asked trying to be calm.__

__"Back off bitch!" he hissed ignoring me.__

__"Excuse me!" I yelled breaking them apart and the 'mysterious' girl went away.__

__"You think your actually worth something all you are is a useless bitch who can't even kiss!I don't care if you're a princess I really couldn't give a shit or if your parents are divorce all you are is a filthy whore who doesn't deserve to live! You and I use to be in love it was a perfect engagement between the duke's son and the princess but that all stopped when you went to travel round Magix for the tour then you left me and I started cheating on you! I loved you!" he yelled.__

__It's the same Steve who used to date me during middle school!__

__"No you didn't I was forced into this engagement I never loved you and neither did you you use to abuse and I knew only loved me for the throne! I suffered year after year of abuse when I left you I never felt happier but then you pulled the last straw you cheated on me I didn't say anything but my parents found out and called off the engagement! I am so happy they did that now I can finally live the life I've always wanted! Which never would include you in it!" I screamed.__

__Then he yanked my hair and I tried punching but missed he threw me into the toilet and nearly dunked my head in the water drowning me!__

__He's a psycho!__

__I managed to trip him up and I ran for my life luckily the winx were there!__

__Once it got out and everyone knew Steve was sent to jail for a year.__

__End of Flashback...__

**Stella Pov**

I've been humiliated by that bastard again!

Those parents of him probably bailed him out!

I am not standing for this!

I swung at him punching him in the jaw.

He was bleeding on his nose.

He was about to swung at me but someone beat him down before he could.

My knight in shining amour!

**That's Chapter 18 for ya guys!**

**Luv..**

**Random915!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Bloom POV**

STEVE AND HIS BASTARD FRIENDS ARE BACK!

"One of his idiotic friends just poured his lunch all over me!

Poor Stella but she had her knight in shining armour come and save her.

The infamous Brandon Shields!

The guy that poured his lunch on me wait Pete I think was his name?

He was about to throw more at me it I was there to stop it.  
>I so wish I could use my powers I can after all he is a magical being.<br>I done a simple spell.  
>"Let these jeans be clean,<br>And make these fools unseen!"  
>And with that Steve and his gang left the room.<br>I walked behind them and by the time I reached the door they disappeared magically.  
>I turned around to see the girls and the boys.<br>They raised an eyebrow.

"Umm...Bloom where exactly did you send them," asked Flo.

"Let's say they'll have a surprise when they wake up back in the Omega Dimension," I laughed.

"Hey Bloom can I speak to you in private?" Sky asked nervously.

"Sure!" I said following him outside.

"You know the winter dance tonight," he asked.

"And I'm guessing you want me to come with you?" I asked uncertainly.

"Is that yes?" he asked.

I nodded.

He looked shocked but he hugged me.

"But what will Diaspro say..." I told.

"Let's say she's the least of my worries in other words we've broken up." he said as we let go.

The bell rang , we got to finish early because the dance began at 7pm.

"I guess I'll see you home , me and the boys are going to go play basketball in the park." he said as we stood by the school gates.

"Stella is probably going to drag us shopping we'll meet you in the park at 3." I told him kissing him on the cheek and waving goodbye.

Maybe I went too far..

Before I knew it I was at the mall with the girls.

After 2 hours after going up and down aisles we had all found dresses.

We decided to surprise with a picnic which include 12 fresh smoothies we bought from the Shake Bar, plenty of sandwiches, more drinks, some snacks, lots of different fruit , fresh cookies, strawberries with a can of cream, lots of paper cutlery, plates and bowls. And an enormous red velvet cake.

Luckily today was not too cold for the winter.

As we arrived at the park we say the boys laying on the grass at the top of a hill under an oak tree.

**Sky POV**

We were laying on the grass but I sat up.

Just as I sat up someone covered my eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Bloom!" I laughed as I turned around and hugged her.

I missed hugging her!

I looked around and saw the girls had laid a mat red and white checked and on top of that was a massive picnic basket.

There boys were already sitting down with them enjoying themselves.

Once we had finished we took our slices of cake.

Flora was sitting with Helia who was showing her how to draw her favourite flower

Musa was playing her guitar teaching Riven who had already got the hang of it and was playing on his own with Musa.

Nabu and Layla were talking about sports and dance.

Tecna and Timmy had their gadgets out discussing them.

Stella had her sketchbook and was chewing her pencil thinking of designs while sitting on the old swing that was coming down from the oak tree and Brandon was just laying against the trunk watching her.

And Bloom and I were feeding each other our slices of cake.

Once we were done she laid her head on my chest.

"Bloom will you be my girlfriend?2 I asked her looking into her eyes.

"You know the answer to that already," she smiled.

I kissed her.

Everything was just perfect...

**Diaspro POV**

Urgh I can't believe Sky's back with that idiotic leader-wannabe red head.

Hmmm...we'll see if he agrees soon enough!

**Later that night at exactly 6: 50 pm...**

**No POV**

They were doing our finishing touches just as the boys knocked.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Coming!" Stella sang as she opened the door with the girls behind her.

The boys jaws dropped.

**(Outfits on my polyvore link here:**

"Close your mouth you're drooling." Musa teased Riven as she walked past him while snapping his mouth closed.

"But I must admit we look hot with a capital H!" laughed Layla.

**At 7pm...**

Music was blasting loudly from the hall as many teens made their way in.

It was crowded. After all it was the senior prom.

The girls and boys were dancing.

"We are going to get a drink!" Flora yelled over the loud music to the boys.

As the girls got some punch to drink they saw the people they least wanted to see.

The Fashionistas.

"As an outsider what do you think of the human race." laughed Camilla.

"do you still love nature despite what it did to you?" asked Flora curiously to a fuming Camilla.

"I bet your brain feels as good as new seeing as you never used it." told Bloom to a embarrassed Diaspro.

"How did you get here did someone leave your cage open?" asked Stella a red-faced Mitzi.

"Any similarity between you and a human is purely coincidental!" told Tecna matter of factly to a flushed Ava.

"Your are so weird!" said Mackenzie.

"Thank you. We are all refreshed and challenged by your unique point of view." told Musa.

"Why are you here?" hissed Kennedy.

"Keep talking, someday you'll say something intelligent," Layla said pretending to be hopeful.

As the winx took their drinks back they saw their boys on the stage.

**Bloom POV**

All the boys were singing.

[Riven]

Now excuse if I sound rude  
>But I love the way that you move<br>And I see me all over you now  
>Baby when I look in your eyes<br>There's no way that I can disguise  
>All these crazy thoughts in my mind now<br>There's just something about you  
>You got the lock<br>I got the key  
>You know the rest<br>You know just where I wanna be  
>Don't ever stop controlling me<br>I kinda like it when you bring me to my knees

[Nabu]

You got me wrapped up  
>Around your finger<br>I'd do anything for your love now  
>And when you touch it, the feeling lingers<br>Takes me up so I high I can't come down  
>You got me wrapped up baby<p>

[Timmy]

I don't ever wanna give up  
>All this spell you got me under<br>I see fireworks when we touch now  
>There's just something about you<br>Your body fits on mine like a glove  
>Let them say whatever they want<br>It's too late cause you're in my blood now  
>You got the lock<br>I got the key  
>You know the rest<br>You know just where I wanna be  
>Don't ever stop controlling me<br>I kinda like it when you bring me to my knees

[Helia]

You got me wrapped up  
>Around your finger<br>I'd do anything for your love now  
>And when you touch it, the feeling lingers<br>Takes me up so I high I can't come down  
>Girl, You got me wrapped up<br>You got me so, so wrapped up  
>There's just something about you, you<br>Wrapped up  
>You got me so, so wrapped up<br>There's just something about you

_[Sky]_  
>My princess so intelligent<br>Make me wanna reapply to school for the hell of it  
>I'll be the student, you be the teacher<br>Ms. Sophisticated, such a pleasure to meet ya  
>Yeah, but here's the only issue since we met<br>You kinda turned my world upside down  
>And I don't really mind spiderman kissing you<br>As long as you're planning on sticking around  
>The happiest boy in the world award goes to me<br>Not a chance nobody came close to 'em  
>I kinda knew you was troublesome<br>You got me wrapped around your finger like bubblegum

[Brandon]

Everything that you do  
>Every way that you move<br>There's just something about you  
>There's just something about you<br>Everything that you do  
>Every way that you move<br>There's just something about you

[All]

Girl you got me wrapped up  
>Around your finger<br>I'd do anything for your love now  
>And when you touch it, the feeling lingers<br>Takes me up so I high I can't come down  
>Girl, You got me wrapped up<br>You got me so, so wrapped up  
>There's just something about you, you<br>Wrapped up  
>You got me so, so wrapped up<br>There's just something about you

My eyes twinkled as they finished the song.

**Stella POV**

Everyone was cheering.

**"Steal My Girl"**

[Brandon]

She been my queen

Since we were sixteen  
>We want the same things,<br>We dream the same dreams,  
>Alright (alright)<p>

[Sky]  
>I got it all<br>'cause she is the one  
>Her mom calls me 'love',<br>Her dad calls me 'son',  
>Alright (alright)<p>

[Riven]

I know, I know, I know for sure

_[ All 2x]_  
>Everybody wanna steal my girl<br>Everybody wanna take her heart away  
>Couple billion in the whole wide world<br>Find another one 'cause she belongs to me

[Riven]

Na na na na na na (oh, yeah)  
>Na na na na na na (alright)<br>Na na na na na na  
>Na na<p>

She belongs to me

[Helia]

Kisses like cream,

Her walk is so mean  
>And every jaw drop<br>When she's in those jeans,  
>Alright (alright)<p>

[Timmy]

I don't exist  
>If I don't have her<br>The sun doesn't shine,  
>The world doesn't turn,<br>Alright (alright)

But I know, I know, I know for sure

_[ All 2x]_  
>Everybody wanna steal my girl<br>Everybody wanna take her heart away  
>Couple billion in the whole wide world<br>Find another one 'cause she belongs to me

Na na na na na na (oh, yeah)  
>Na na na na na na (alright)<br>Na na na na na na  
>Na na na na na na<p>

[Nabu]

She knows, she knows  
>That I've never let her down before<br>She knows, she knows  
>That I'm never gonna let another take her love from me now<p>

_[2x]_  
>Everybody wanna steal my girl<br>Everybody wanna take her heart away  
>Couple billion in the whole wide world<br>Find another one 'cause she belongs to me

Na na na na na na (oh, yeah, alright, yeah)  
>Na na na na na na (alright)<br>Na na na na na na  
>Na na<p>

She belongs to me

Na na na na na na (oh, yeah)  
>(She belongs to me, yeah)<br>Na na na na na na (alright)  
>Na na na na na na<p>

She belongs to me

My heart melted.

**Flora POV**

Wow!

******"Heart Skips A Beat"**  
>(feat. Rizzle Kicks)<strong>**

My heart skips-skips-skips-skips-skips-skips a beat.

_[Sky]_  
>I can see you're not yourself<br>Even when you're here with me  
>I know that you're somewhere else<p>

[Brandon]

So put another record on  
>Kiss and leave me on<br>Nothing really matters when we're dancing  
>Listen to the same sad song playing on repeat<br>'Cause every time we come this close, my heart skips, skips a beat

_[All]_  
>So come on, spin me around<br>Now I don't wanna go home  
>Cause when you hold me like this you know my heart skips, skips a beat<br>I know I should, but I can't leave it alone  
>And when you hold me like this that's when my heart skips, skips a beat<br>Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

_[Timmy]_  
>So hung up<br>We can't let go  
>If you really have to leave<br>One more time just move me slow

[Helia]

So put another record on  
>Play it on repeat,<br>Nothing really matters when we're dancing  
>Cause all you ever need to know, is what you do to me,<br>And every time you hold me close, my heart skips, skips a beat

_[All]_  
>So come on, spin me around<br>Now I don't wanna go home  
>Cause when you hold me like this you know my heart skips, skips a beat<br>I know I should, but I can't leave it alone  
>And when you hold me like this that's when my heart skips, skips a beat<br>Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

_[Rap: Riven & Nabu]_

At the start of the night I was like, what?  
>Let's have a team talk,<br>Playing with this lady isn't something I'd agree for,  
>Flaps keep going up and down like a see-saw<br>Should have just taken her to the cinema to see saw,  
>Ooh, she let me sit with her, I figured her figure's a sure sure winner,<br>'Cause I got a lead from the back, I'm a skipper

_[All]_  
>You make my heart skip, skip, skip, skip, skip, skip a beat.<br>So come on, spin me around  
>Now I don't wanna go home<br>Cause when you hold me like this you know my heart skips, skips a beat  
>I know I should, but I can't leave it alone<br>And when you hold me like this that's when my heart skips, skips a beat  
>Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh<br>Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh  
>Oh-oh-oh<br>(My heart skips, skips a beat)  
><em>[Olly Murs:]<em> Heart Skips a Beat  
>Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh<br>Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh  
>Oh-oh-oh<br>(My heart skips, skips a beat)

He really does love me.

**Tecna POV**

They're amazing!

**What Makes You Beautiful"**

_[Verse 1]_  
><em>[Sky]<em>  
>You're insecure,<br>Don't know what for,  
>You're turning heads when you walk through the door,<br>Don't need make-up,  
>To cover up,<br>Being the way that you are is enough,

_[Bridge]_  
><em>[Brandon]<em>  
>Everyone else in the room can see it,<br>Everyone else but you,

_[Chorus]_  
><em>[All]<em>  
>Baby you light up my world like nobody else,<br>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
>But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,<br>You don't know,  
>Oh, oh,<br>You don't know you're beautiful,  
>If only you saw what I can see,<br>You'd understand why I want you so desperately,  
>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,<br>You don't know,  
>Oh, oh,<br>You don't know you're beautiful,  
>Oh, oh,<br>That's what makes you beautiful

_[Verse 2]_  
><em>[Helia]<em>  
>So c-come on.<br>You got it wrong.  
>To prove I'm right<br>I put it in a song.  
>I don't know why<br>You're being shy,  
>And turn away when I look into your eye-eye-eyes,<p>

_[Bridge]_  
><em>[Riven]<em>  
>Everyone else in the room can see it,<br>Everyone else but you,

_[Chorus]_  
><em>[All]<em>  
>Baby you light up my world like nobody else,<br>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
>But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,<br>You don't know,  
>Oh oh,<br>You don't know you're beautiful,  
>If only you saw what I can see,<br>You'll understand why I want you so desperately,  
>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,<br>You don't know,  
>Oh oh,<br>You don't know you're beautiful,  
>Oh oh,<p>

_[Nabu]_  
>That's what makes you beautiful<p>

Na na na na na na na na na na  
>Na na na na na na <em>[x2]<em>

_[Timmy]_  
>Baby you light up my world like nobody else,<br>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
>But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,<p>

_[All]_  
>You don't know,<br>Oh oh,  
>You don't know you're beautiful,<p>

_[Chorus]_  
><em>[All]<em>  
>Baby you light up my world like nobody else,<br>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
>But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,<br>You don't know,  
>Oh oh,<br>You don't know you're beautiful (Oh),  
>If only you saw what I can see,<br>You'll understand why I want you so desperately (_[Timmy]_ desperately),  
>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,<br>You don't know,  
>Oh oh,<br>You don't know you're beautiful,  
>Oh oh,<br>You don't know you're beautiful,  
>Oh oh,<p>

_[Timmy]_  
>That's what makes you beautiful<p>

I melted right there.

**Layla POV**

He's too good for me.

**"One Thing"**

[Nabu]

I've tried playing it cool  
>But when I'm looking at you<br>I can't ever be brave  
>'Cause you make my heart race<p>

_[Sky]_  
>Shot me out of the sky<br>You're my kryptonite  
>You keep making me weak<br>Yeah, frozen and can't breathe

[Brandon]  
>Something's gotta give now<br>'Cause I'm dying just to make you see  
>That I need you here with me now<br>'Cause you've got that one thing

_[All]_  
>So get out, get out, get out of my head<br>And fall into my arms instead  
>I don't, I don't, don't know what it is<br>But I need that one thing  
>And you've got that one thing<p>

[Helia]

Now I'm climbing the walls  
>But you don't notice at all<br>That I'm going out of my mind  
>All day and all night<p>

[Riven]

Something's gotta give now  
>'Cause I'm dying just to know your name<br>And I need you here with me now  
>'Cause you've got that one thing<p>

_[All]_  
>So get out, get out, get out of my head<br>And fall into my arms instead  
>I don't, I don't, don't know what it is<br>But I need that one thing

So get out, get out, get out of my mind  
>And come on, come into my life<br>I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
>But I need that one thing<br>And you've got that one thing

Woah-oh-oh-oh  
>Woah-oh-oh-oh<br>Woah-oh-oh-oh

_[Nabu]_  
>You've got that one thing<p>

_[Timmy]_  
>Get out, get out, get out of my head<br>And fall into my arms instead

So get out, get out, get out of my head  
>And fall into my arms instead<br>I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
>But I need that one thing<p>

[All]

So get out, get out, get out of my mind (out of my mind)  
>And come on, come into my life<br>I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
>But I need that one thing<br>Yeah, you've got that one thing

He did all this for me!

**Musa POV**

I can't believe he had such a talent!

**"Troublemaker"**  
>(feat. Flo Rida)<p>

[Sky]

You're a troublemaker  
>You're a troublemaker...<br>You ain't nothing but a troublemaker, girl

[Brandon]

You had me hooked again from the minute you sat down  
>The way you bite your lip got my head spinnin' around<br>After a drink or two I was putty in your hands  
>I don't know if I have the strength to stand, oh oh oh...<p>

[Helia]

Trouble troublemaker, yeah  
>That's your middle name, oh oh oh...<br>I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain  
>And I wanna know...<p>

[All]

Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, oh oh oh?  
>My mind keeps saying,<br>"Run as fast as you can."  
>I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, oh oh oh...<br>I swear you're giving me a heart attack  
>Troublemaker!<p>

[Timmy]

It's like you're always there in the corners of my mind  
>I see your silhouette every time I close my eyes<br>There must be poison in those finger tips of yours  
>'Cause I keep comin' back again for more, oh oh oh...<p>

[Nabu]

Trouble troublemaker, yeah  
>That's your middle name, oh oh oh...<br>I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain  
>And I wanna know...<p>

[All]

Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, oh oh oh?  
>My mind keeps saying,<br>"Run as fast as you can."  
>I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, oh oh oh...<br>I swear you're giving me a heart attack  
>Troublemaker<p>

Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, oh oh (hurt so bad)?  
>My mind keeps saying,<br>"Run as fast as you can."  
>Troublemaker<br>I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, oh oh oh...  
>I swear you're giving me a heart attack<br>Troublemaker

[Riven]

Maybe I'm insane  
>'Cause I keep doing the same damn thing<br>Thinking one day we gon' change  
>But you know just how to work that back<br>And make me forget my name  
>What the hell you do I won't remember<br>I'll be gone until November  
>And you'll show up again next summer, yeah!<br>Typical middle name is Prada  
>Fit you like a glove, girl<br>I'm sick of the drama  
>You're a troublemaker<br>But damn girl it's like I love the trouble  
>And I can't even explain why<br>(Yeah!)

[All]

Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, oh oh oh?  
>My mind keeps saying,<br>"Run as fast as you can."  
>Troublemaker<br>I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, oh oh oh...  
>I swear you're giving me a heart attack<br>Troublemaker

Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, oh oh oh?  
>(And I can't even explain why)<br>My mind keeps saying,  
>"Run as fast as you can."<br>Troublemaker  
>I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, oh oh oh...<br>I swear you're giving me a heart attack  
>Troublemaker<p>

Oh I don't deserve him.

No POV

As the boys got off the stage they couldn't find their girlfriends.

The lights all switched off the music stopped.

**"All About That Bass"**

**[Bloom suddenly appeared next to Diaspro]**

Because you know  
>I'm all about that bass<br>'Bout that bass, no treble  
>I'm all about that bass<br>'Bout that bass, no treble  
>I'm all about that bass<br>'Bout that bass, no treble  
>I'm all about that bass<br>'Bout that bass

**[Stella also appearing in the spotlight on the stage looking at Mitzi]**

Yeah, it's pretty clear, I ain't no size two  
>But I can shake it, shake it<br>Like I'm supposed to do  
>'Cause I got that boom boom that all the boys chase<br>And all the right junk in all the right places

**[Flora appeared next to Camilla glaring at her]**

I see the magazine workin' that Photoshop  
>We know that shit ain't real<br>C'mon now, make it stop  
>If you got beauty, beauty, just raise 'em up<br>'Cause every inch of you is perfect  
>From the bottom to the top<p>

**[Musa appeared beside Mackenzie ]**

Yeah, my mama she told me don't worry about your size  
>She says, "Boys like a little more booty to hold at night."<br>You know I won't be no stick figure silicone Barbie doll  
>So if that's what you're into then go ahead and move along<p>

Because you know I'm  
>All about that bass<br>'Bout that bass, no treble  
>I'm all about that bass<br>'Bout that bass, no treble  
>I'm all about that bass<br>'Bout that bass, no treble  
>I'm all about that bass<br>'Bout that bass  
>Hey!<p>

**[Tecna glancing at Ava when she sang skinny bitches]**

'm bringing booty back  
>Go ahead and tell them skinny bitches that<br>No, I'm just playing. I know you think you're fat  
>But I'm here to tell ya<br>Every inch of you is perfect from the bottom to the top

**[Layla across Kennedy who was applying make up]**

Yeah my mama she told me don't worry about your size  
>She says, "Boys like a little more booty to hold at night."<br>You know I won't be no stick figure silicone Barbie doll  
>So if that's what you're into then go ahead and move along<p>

Because you know I'm  
>All about that bass<br>'Bout that bass, no treble  
>I'm all about that bass<br>'Bout that bass, no treble  
>I'm all about that bass<br>'Bout that bass, no treble  
>I'm all about that bass<br>'Bout that bass

Because you know I'm  
>All about that bass<br>'Bout that bass, no treble  
>I'm all about that bass<br>'Bout that bass, no treble  
>I'm all about that bass<br>'Bout that bass, no treble  
>I'm all about that bass<br>'Bout that bass

Because you know I'm  
>All about that bass<br>'Bout that bass, no treble  
>I'm all about that bass<br>'Bout that bass, no treble  
>I'm all about that bass<br>'Bout that bass, no treble  
>I'm all about that bass<br>'Bout that bass  
>'Bout that bass, 'bout that bass<br>Hey, hey, ooh  
>You know you like this bass<p>

**Every cheered after that the only spotlights w****ere on the girls.**

**"Halo"**

[Bloom]

Remember those walls I built?  
>Well, baby they're tumbling down<br>And they didn't even put up a fight  
>They didn't even make a sound<br>I found a way to let you in  
>But, I never really had a doubt<br>Standing in the light of your halo  
>I got my angel now<p>

[Stella]

It's like I've been awakened  
>Every rule I had you breakin'<br>It's the risk that I'm taking  
>I ain't never gonna shut you out!<p>

[Flora]

Everywhere I'm looking now  
>I'm surrounded by your embrace<br>Baby, I can see your halo  
>You know you're my saving grace<br>You're everything I need and more  
>It's written all over your face<br>Baby, I can feel your halo  
>Pray it won't fade away<p>

[All]

I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
>I can see your halo, halo, halo<br>I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
>I can see your halo, halo...<br>Halo, ooh ooh...

[Musa]

Hit me like a ray of sun  
>Burning through my darkest night<br>You're the only one that I want  
>Think I'm addicted to your light<br>I swore I'd never fall again  
>But this don't even feel like falling<br>Gravity can't forget to pull me back to the ground again

[Tecna]

And It's like I've been awakened  
>Every rule I had you breakin'<br>It's the risk that I'm taking  
>I'm never gonna shut you out!<p>

[Layla]

Everywhere I'm looking now  
>I'm surrounded by your embrace<br>Baby, I can see your halo  
>You know you're my saving grace<br>You're everything I need and more  
>It's written all over your face<br>Baby, I can feel your halo  
>I pray it won't fade away<p>

[All]

I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
>I can see your halo, halo, halo<br>I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
>I can see your halo, halo...<br>Halo, ooh ooh...  
>I can feel your halo, halo, halo<br>I can see your halo, halo, halo  
>I can feel your halo, halo, halo<br>I can see your halo, halo...  
>Halo, ooh ooh...<br>Halo, ooh ooh...  
>Halo, ooh ooh, oh...<p>

Everywhere I'm looking now  
>I'm surrounded by your embrace<br>Baby, I can see your halo  
>You know you're my saving grace<br>You're everything I need and more  
>It's written all over your face<br>Baby, I can feel your halo  
>Pray it won't fade away<p>

I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
>I can see your halo, halo, halo<br>I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
>I can see your halo, halo...<br>Halo, ooh oh...  
>I can feel your halo, halo, halo<br>I can see your halo, halo, halo  
>I can feel your halo, halo, halo<br>I can see your halo, halo...  
>Halo, ooh oh...<p>

Everyone clapped.

As the girls came down they saw the boys.

"That was beautiful!" Flora complimented as she was about to hug Heli but he picked her up and twirled her around instead.

"But not as beautiful as you." he said making her blush.

"I need to go toilet ,come with me girls," Stella said and they left.

"What's with girls always going toilet together?" Riven asked quizzically as they went to the food table.

"Hello boys!" Mitzi said appearing out of nowhere.

"What do you want?" Brandon grumbled.

"We want to call a truce. Friends?" Ava asked holding her hand out which Timmy took.

Sure this was all part of their plan. They would become close to the boys as friends which would make the girls jealous and suspicious. Then they'll spend so much time with them that the boys will get into arguments with the winx which would cause a struggle to their relationship. The boys will be starting to rethink. And the Fashionistas will act super sweet. The girls will think the boys cheating on them. Soon enough the evil girls will hypnotise the boys into breaking up with the girls which wouldn't work but showing fake evidence of the winx being spiteful will cause them to break up. The girls will think the boys broke up with them for their ex's and will feel heart-broken making them hate the boys.


End file.
